Betrayal
by serenity1084
Summary: Usagi is fed up with the inners and Mamoru always picking on her so she decides to leave with the outers. What secrets will be revealed? Who is Usagi in truth? What will the inners do now ? Who will aid Usagi and the outers in the new battle? What will happen to crystal tokyo? More importantly, who is our new prince in shining armor? Read to find out! I don't own sailor moon.
1. Reality

**Hi guys this is a whole new fanfic so enjoy it! If there is anyone that also read my other fanfic you know that I always update more than one time a week and at least once. I thank all who read.**

Usagi, now 19 and a college first year, was lying on her bed. It had been quite some time since she had stopped sobbing. She had to be strong to hurt them after all, because she knew that if she ever smiled this would continue. After all she had done for them…how could they think such things? Could someone love another with such thoughts? Usagi knew the answer…because she was the princess.

"Usagi you are no good at anything grow up!" Rei had said.

"Usagi your grades are failing. Are you seriously this stupid?" Ami had said.

"Usagi you are no woman you are a child!" Minako had said.

"Usagi you are too unladylike to be a princess!" Makoto had said.

None of them knew she had been acting this way or why. When Usagi was born on earth all her memories were restored to her unlike the other scouts who had started remembering bits and pieces after they had become sailors. She knew that she was a princess, knew who the scouts were, knew who Endymion was, knew how her country was destroyed, knew how she had died. So she had always been the perfect elegant lady (even more so than Michiru), her grades were splendid, she was not childish, and when someone looked at her they'd see a woman. But when Luna had come to her, she knew that she would have to keep her identity secret, so that she would avoid the chance of being detected by the enemy.

Also when she had noticed that her scouts didn't remember anything, she had decided to approach them as a klutzy little girl so that they would accept her and not feel stressed. For all these years she had been acting, hiding her true self from them so that they'd feel more comfortable. She had been enduring their insults and not saying a thing for their sake.

"Unladylike!" "Stupid!" "Klutz!" "Idiot!" "Good for nothing!" "Grow up!" "Child!" "Weird!" "You are not the leader!" "She is no princess!" "All this has happened because of you!" She was finally fed up. She does everything for them, changes her personality, sacrifices herself, gives up her soldier's pride…but what do they have to say? Why, the same as always: "Usagi you are so stupid!"

She liked them being her friends, but it seemed to her that they didn't like it. "If so," Usagi thought, "then I might as well leave."

Usagi wore one of her clothes from when she was still herself. The shirt she wore was white, its buttons being golden, and it had a white pleated tulle fichu. After tying the ribbon of the collar Usagi proceeded with the stockings. She wore her white pantyhose. Even her socks were special seeing that there were various thin golden ornaments on it. She then put on a circle skirt, which was emerald green. Usagi wore her lace up boots and stood right in front of the mirror. After wearing her clothes, there wasn't a single thing about Usagi that hadn't changed. She took a deep breath and undid her buns. An immense amount of blond hair was let down, shining.

She looked at herself another time. She wasn't Usagi Tsukino anymore. She was herself.

She went downstairs with a serious look on her face, heading towards the kitchen, where her mother was. When she reached there and called for Ikuko, her mother was shocked enough to drop the plates in her hands. She looked at her daughter, which she had lost five years ago. That faithful day when Usagi had found Luna and brought home her first failed test was the day she had changed to be a klutzy happy go lucky teenager from a proper young lady with perfect scores and manners. Usagi said,

"Mama may I talk with you for a second?" Ikuko shook her head, lifting the shock she was in and headed towards the living room. Usagi's father was happily drinking tea while watching TV. When Ikuko and Usagi came in he almost chocked in his tea, seeing his daughter the way she was before.

"Mama, Papa, I am going to France with four of my friends. I will study aboard in a private university." As always Usagi didn't want permission to go, if she said she was going to go then her father and mother _had_ to approve.

"Oh how nice! So you, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako are going to study aboard together?" Ikuko said. She was rather disappointed with her baby daughter leaving her and so was Kenji. They didn't want Usagi to go but they didn't want to make her stay by force either.

"No mama." Usagi replied. "I am not going with those four. But I promise you, the ones I am going with are very much more loyal."

Ikuko and Kenji were not satisfied but they didn't say a single thing. Usagi was not the type to judge a person wrong and if she said they were loyal, loyalty being the most important thing for her, naturally they'd be good people beyond compare.

Usagi went upstairs again. She dropped herself on her chair and took out her communicator. She thought how she would give this back to the sailors. Right at that moment the communicator started to beep and shine. Usagi sighed and opened it. Rei was there, speaking to her while the other three and tuxedo mask were at the back, fighting the enemy.

"Usagi you good for nothing come here this instant!" Rei said. Usagi didn't wait to listen to the rest of the conversation and closed the communicator. She was obviously very angry and was going to kill Rei. Then she took control of herself. A lady wasn't supposed to think like that.

XXXXX

When Usagi got there her "friends" were fighting the enemy. It was a monster that didn't have any form so it was only a dark black mist. Since it didn't have any form, the attacks the sailors made were also pointless. Usagi saw her old friends turn at her and Makoto shout,

"What are you waiting for? Dammit! Transform!" Usagi was even angrier and decided to lend them a hand, only for the sake of the city. She transformed into Princess Serenity and raised her staff. The very second she did, the monster was destroyed. The sailors all gasped and looked at her in surprise. Usagi transformed back to herself. They all looked at her with confused looks. Their Usagi was no girl to dress like this and her buns were nowhere in sight.

"What the hell is with the freaking clothes?" asked Minako. Usagi walked towards them, her boots making slight "tick" voices while she walked. She took Minako's hand and opened her palm putting the communicator inside it. Minako looked at her with widened eyes, so did the others especially Mamoru. She said,

"Sailor Moon is dead and she took Princess Serenity and Usagi Tsukino with her. You can feel at peace finally. You killed Usagi Tsukino." With that she backed a bit and all of a sudden the four outers appeared behind her. She said,

"Never show your face to me again." Rei held Usagi's arm and shouted,

"What do you think you are doing? I demand an explanation stupid princess. Why are the outers here and why are you telling us to not show our faces before your oh-so-beautiful face?"

Uranus punched Rei right in the middle of her face and Usagi slowly backed. Hotaru and Setsuna pointed their staffs towards the soldiers. The garnet orb shined with a red light and Hotaru's Silence Glaive started to give out purplish white sparks, which scared the inners and Mamoru to death. Haruka raised her space sword and pointed its edge right towards Rei.

"She is the princess you twit! What the bloody hell do you think you are saying to her when you should be kissing her feet and praising her? Let alone being the princess she saved your worthless lives countless times! What kind of behavior is that towards the messiah?" the only one that stood still was Michiru. She took out of her handbag a small emerald Victorian era style cape and helped Usagi tie it. She then stepped forward, the aqua mirror in her hand. Usagi was left at the back surrounded by the four fiercest soldiers in the universe. She raised her hand and the quartet even without looking at her lowered their weapons except Haruka.

"But didn't you hear the things she said to y-" "Haruka!" Usagi shouted before the older girl could say anything. Haruka obediently lowered her space sword and minimized it again. Usagi said,

"After your insulting behavior I decided to reveal you a few things but I guess you smart soldiers wouldn't want an explanation from me. Then why not speak to Luna, for she can make the explanation just as perfectly as me? She knows everything though she poses otherwise. But know this, you will never have a friend called Usagi Tsukino, a combat mate called Sailor Moon and a princess called Serenity again. She died with the poisonous words and thoughts you had. As for you Endymion you will never see your one true love again. None will ever love you. That is your curse."

With the most elegant and meaningful smile you could ever see, she turned back and started walking. The inner sailors were stunned and the outers just added to it. They pointed their talismans again in the direction of the inners and Hotaru said,

"From now on we will protect the princess. You no longer have your pride as soldiers and this will always haunt you. You will want her back but will not ever get her. You failed your mission. From now on if you approach the princess without her permission we will use brute force against you no matter the order." They de-transformed after that and followed Usagi. The group headed to the outers' mansion and bought tickets for their departure, which was tomorrow.

Meanwhile the inners were at Rei's place, listening to Luna. Her explanation was very shocking for the girls.

XXXXX

"Actually before I found her, Usagi was a very ladylike and perfect girl. Her scores were all A+ marks like Ami. She was very ladylike and everyone talked about her elegance. Usagi was always the first to get to school, the first to finish the test and never got a detention. What is more is…that she changed when I found her. I didn't tell Usagi I knew about her past but I did read her diary once. I took the exact copy written, thinking that we would need it one day." Luna showed them the paper and Mamoru snatched it from her, shooting a quick glance at it and his eyes widening. He then started to read it out loud.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met my guardian cat, Luna, from when I was a princess. I checked if she realized that I was Serenity, but instead she gave me a transformation brooch saying that I was the leader of the sailor scouts. I was shocked and at first and didn't believe her because at the past it was Venus who was the leader and I wasn't even a sailor scout. I fully believed her when the brooch activated and I transformed into Sailor Moon. I don't know what I should do. Luna doesn't remember anything from the past, not even the fact that I am the moon princess, telling me to search for her. Well I AM the moon princess. For now I will not tell her anything and I'm afraid this is probably the case with all the scouts. They don't remember who I am who they are or who Endymion is. _

_It is a good thing that I know names of all eight scouts and Endymion. It would be disaster if I didn't. They are always emitting a bright sailor aura, so the enemy would find them out if I didn't hide it for them. Here are the names of the scouts._

_Inners: Rei Hino is Sailor Mars, Minako Aino Sailor Venus, Makoto Kino Sailor Jupiter and Ami Mizuno Sailor Mercury._

_Outers: Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune, Haruka Tenou Sailor Uranus, and Setsuna Meioh Sailor Pluto. Lastly, the one I don't think will ever awaken, Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn._

_ Endymion has also been reincarnated as Mamoru Chiba, who now thinks that I am a nuisance. Well none of them know me since I only watch them but Minako has awakened by herself leaving me only eight people to protect. Ah Minako…you should have been the leader, not me. From now on I will awaken them one by one except the outers. If I awaken them the talismans may be free and that is dangerous. I think I will act like a cheerful and happy go lucky person to not scare them at first. Just think about it you come and tell them that you are the moon princess and they are your warriors…I don't think it is too convincing. This new cover will keep me from being detected too. I will just let them realize themselves. They will eventually…right?_

_I am alone like always but it doesn't matter. I am used to being by myself. They were my only friends so I have to do at least this much for them. It is just so hard to see them not remembering me. It is just so painful…especially Endymion. But all this will come to an end. I will end all these. We will be happy again, the sailors Endymion and me. We will be happy…I swear._

_Bye until tomorrow,_

_Serenity Usagi Tsukino._

By the end of the letter the girls were all in tears. They hadn't known that their little klutz had this much to deal with. She had hidden all of them and had saved them from a possible death when she couldn't even use the full power of the silver crystal. This must have been a lot of pressure on her body.

They all felt guilty for a second. She had saved them from countless dangerous situations, from death even sacrificing her own life for them. She was always there to console them, always there to listen. She would never make them feel upset or even a bit depressed. She was the light that had lit their world…and now she was gone. Just because they couldn't stop themselves from always picking on her, always teasing her and not even thanking her for once. They had taken her for granted…and now they were paying the price.

"This is the last entry Usagi ever made." Luna took out another paper. This time before Mamoru could, Minako snatched the paper from Luna. The date on it was April 18th, a day before now. Minako started to read it with a shaking voice.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been used. They used me and now they are boasting about it. Ah how could I ever be so foolish? I changed myself, my life for them and what did they do? They threw me away. How can they be so cruel? Always humiliating me always having that cynical laugh on their faces…I cannot believe them. Where are my caring warriors? Where is my gentle lover? Apparently they were reincarnated as members of the dark moon! To think so lowly of me, of my sacrifices…how can they even manage that? Am I really that unworthy that unwanted? Well if that is the case I will do one last favour to them and leave. If that is what they want, so be it. No. I can't. I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me alone. Rei Ami Makoto Minako…don't leave me I beg you. I will once again go back to the darkness. Why, just why do you hate me so much? Why doesn't anybody love me?_

_For the first time in my life I realize just how unworthy I am. How my weakness of love conquers me is right in front of my eyes. No I should be strong. The feeling of hurt will disappear in some time and only leave behind anger. I will never forget how they mocked me. They will pay dearly for it. _

_I will leave once I have everything planned out. I will need accompaniment though. Without the sailors restraining me, who knows what I could do? Ah I know! There are the outers! My dear caring friends who I have left out of the group because of those brutal heedless fools. Setsuna whose embrace is even gentler than my mother's, Haruka who cares about me more than my hateful lover, Michiru who is my role model in becoming a princess and Hotaru the girl I love like a little sister…they are my family aren't they? I am not abandoned by all of them right? If I am not, then perhaps they will be actually caring about me and come with me to my real, actual home. Ah I have missed it there. Nevertheless be strong Usagi!_

_I am enraged beyond compare and there is no drop of emotion left for them. They have drained it from me._

_This was my last entry, for two days later I will leave for home._

_Serenity Usagi Tsukino._

The girls silently sobbed and Mamoru couldn't control his tears anymore, a single drop of them rushing down his cheek. Ami finally regained her sanity, and realizing what they should have been doing, slapped the girls and woke them, while she was sobbing herself. Mamoru watched as they all looked at Ami, their eyes widening. Ami said,

"Our first priority isn't crying! We should find out where she is going and fast! The date is 19th of April today so she will be leaving tomorrow!" Luna finally decided to tell them who "Usagi" in reality was.

"Girls I know where she is going." Mamoru jumped on Luna immediately and asked,

"Where?" Luna, free of Mamoru, said,

"Usagi isn't her mother and father's real daughter. She came to Japan in search for you guys and after she found all of you here she decided to stay with the Tsukino family, who had lost their daughter Usagi at birth, and made them believe she was their daughter using the silver crystal. She is actually the daughter of a wealthy French multibillionaire businessman. That is why she was never good with chores and cooking. She never had to do them before she was fourteen. She was a jet setting teenage party girl but at the same time a real lady who used to stun the high society" The girls looked at her with weird faces. Their Usagi was a multibillionaire jet setting young lady who had tons of money but they had no idea of it. "Well won't you ask who she really is? She is quite famous you know." Luna said.

"Ah don't mock me, the goddess of gossip miss!" said Minako. "So say it! Who is she?" she finally asked. All the girls and Mamoru nodded expecting an answer.

"She is the daughter of Alain Ambroise d'Aboville, Alexis Adeline Lunette d'Aboville. She has a brother six years older than her who is called Alphonse Clovis d'Aboville, a famous playboy around the world but also a loving over protective brother and a very talented businessman. Her mother is the daughter of the president of the Bettencourt Group, Jacqueline Charlotte Bettencourt. So in general they are quite the wealthy family living in a big palace like estate at Paris. Before she came to Japan she didn't even knew how to cut a carrot herself." They were all shocked to hear about the gorgeous life their bunny once had and how she had let go of it all for their sake. Minako, finally realizing the name of the famous party girl who was her idol, spoke with an unbelieving voice.

"Alexis Adeline Lunette d'Aboville? You mean the shining diamond of the high society? She was my idol since childhood. She wrote a picture book called "The Hymn of The Moon" when she was 8, won the Miss Little Universe competition when she was 11, with her father set a great contact for the group when she was 13 using her gorgeous presentation and was awarded the most caring celebrity when she was 14. She was my idol in every way. And not just mine. The whole world admired her. She even launched campaigns to help the poor and to reduce the global warming. She went to Africa and helped the people over there herself. And then when she was almost 15 a terrible thing happened." Minako didn't continue and Makoto took the word for her.

"When she was almost 15 she travelled to Sweden with her brother to ski like she usually did. Unfortunately while they were skiing a storm started and her brother lost sight of her. She was lost in the cold winter of Sweden so the chances of her getting back alive were quite low, almost impossible. They searched for her for over a year but she was nowhere to be found so they assumed that she was dead. Her corpse was never found but her family, being Christians like our Usagi, put a memorial tomb inside their estate for her. Millions went to France to give her their last respect. The outside of the estate was showered with flowers for over a week and every year they repeated the same routine." They all had figured that Usagi had used the silver crystal to create the storm and to disappear. Ami, with slight suspicion,

"Okay now we might actually have a chance. After all what mother and father would believe their daughter, who has been lost for 5 whole years, returned with four strangers?" Rei answered the question.

"Actually she has two ways of proving it. One is that she has a very small but visible crescent moon shaped white birthmark on the inner part of her left arm. That was why they had named her Lunette, which means crescent shaped or to be more precise, moon. Second, she has the family ring of the Bettencourt family, which has Bettencourt's coat of arms on it. It is nearly 500 years old so it is quite easy to recognize. Maybe not the ring but the birthmark will explain a lot. If she has both, then we are done for because she will just be accepted back in the family." Everyone looked at her, shocked to see she knew about Usagi's past self too. Rei beamed,

"What! She was a worldwide known party girl you know! She was on the cover of many magazines!"

"Well Usagi is not the type to keep something for five years. She probably lost the ring the second she came to Japan." Makoto said. Luna shook her head.

"Maybe the Usagi we all know cannot but the real one can. She can concentrate on things more than Ami concentrating on her studies." The group gasped in horror. Ami and studying were two matching things and no one could wake her when she had started to study. If Usagi really had kept that ring they didn't have a chance.

"She has it." Mamoru said. "I saw it once. It is tied around her neck to avoid losing it. The top of the ring has a large ruby and various diamonds and at the side faced downwards there is a family crest. Am I right?" Minako nodded her head. This was the exact description of the Bettencourt family ring.

"Well then we only have tomorrow to get our princess back. Let's go to her house tomorrow and see her before she takes the flight!" Ami said. Everyone nodded. Minako's eyes suddenly widened with realization. She turned towards Mamoru.

"Ah hey Mamoru I think there is something else you should know. Well… she has a fiancé." Minako closed her eyes waiting for Mamoru to blow up but that didn't happen. Instead he stood up and punched the wall.

"Well then Minako, would you be good enough to tell me the bastard's name? I want to rip him up limb from limb!" he said.

"I'm afraid it is not someone you can kill easily. His name is Charnell Augustin Chevalier. He is the heir to the French Chevalier Group and unfortunately his family is nothing to make fun of." Rei said baldly.

"So be it. The prince of earth is nothing to make fun of either." He said. The girls were alarmed at first but since they couldn't picture their Usagi with anyone else than Mamoru, they just let him be.

With that the meeting ended all of them leaving with their minds set on Usagi.

Right at that moment, Usagi was taking a long desired sleep on Haruka's lap. She needed it. for tomorrow she was going to have her reunion with her family who she hadn't seen in years.


	2. Reunion

**Hi people! This is a story I wanted to write for a while so I have all the events planned out. The chapters may only talk about the new life Usagi or Alexis now has but be sure that a bit later you will see battle scenes. I should warn you though. This story will be **_**VERY**_** shocking in the end.**

In the afternoon Usagi, or rather Alexis headed to her house in order to pick up her things. Ikuko opened the door to her _daughter_, who was dressed in classical style. She was wearing a black bow pleated skirt and a white laced shirt. It was quite chilly outside so she had also worn a caped single-breasted jacket. Her hair was set loose and she had black sparkling hairclips. Black kitten heels had replaced her lace-up boots. In short she was dressed as if she was going to attend a funeral or something. As if she was mourning for Usagi Tsukino.

Alexis headed to her room upstairs and put some very important things in her box. Some of them were the photo of her and her friends, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka, a pair of moon earrings given to her by her mother from the silver millennium, Queen Serenity and of course her life source, the silver crystal. If only it wasn't holding her life she would've gladly given it to the inners but it was dangerous to trust such deceiving people with such an important thing. She sighed and walked downstairs.

Ikuko was in the kitchen so she didn't notice that Alexis was holding her brooch up in the air. As she voiced the phrase that would change everything the sailors had finally arrived and were standing at the other side of the door.

"Silver Imperium Crystal! I now command as your one true master, to make all the people unassociated with Sailor Soldiers forget about Usagi Tsukino!"

Ikuko was puzzled for a second. She looked at the mug in her hand. It had the writing "Usagi" and a rabbit on it.

"I wonder who this belonged to." She said and threw the mug in the bin. Alexis, finally believing that her spell had worked, proceeded to the door, only to find her ex-friends waiting outside. She gave off a heart piercing but elegant glance, which the soldiers thought was seeing right through their souls. Right at that moment the outers arrived with a total of six suitcases. Of course, none were Alexis's considering that she had tons of clothes back at her mansion. They quickly raised their brooches but were stopped by Alexis.

"Wait. I would like to give them my last words so that they don't disturb us again. First of all, Ami, I am most certainly positive that you were the least guilty among them all. It was a great pleasure to spend time with you. You were the first of my guardians to have awakened and you helped me pull myself together at times, always being the wise girl you are. I am grateful. Rei, I know that a part of you inside says that you finally achieved your goal, the other side screaming to not let go. Well I must say that you are a big part in the puzzle but do not feel bad about it. I don't like pity. Nevertheless I always thought of you as my sister. It was a great pleasure to have met you. Makoto you were the big sister figure for me, always the one making the fiercest choices. I really liked you and you were the most loyal one among your friends. Thank you. And Minako…you were a very good comrade. You know the past you was more mature, more responsible but I guess in some weird sense you are very similar to your past self. I will miss those days because I would have died in peace if it meant knowing that my soldiers and prince loved me. Now look at me… Thrown away and bruised by my loved ones. My mother made a great mistake with reincarnating me. And finally Mamoru, I think you should know that I loved you purely and honestly. You however, doubted your love and never opened your heart to me. It is a waste isn't it? Well I bid you all farewell. I really enjoyed your company throughout the years to the point where it blinded me. Unfortunately you lost your chance. One day I shall let go of my feelings of hatred towards you but I shall neither forget nor forgive you. As I told you Usagi Tsukino died and from her ash was born again, in her real self. From now on don't consider yourselves as my friends for there is no affection for you left in my heart except loathing."

With that Alexis prepared to leave but Mamoru who had held her shoulder kept her from walking towards the outers. He said,

"Usagi give us another chance! We will promise to get better. _I_ will promise to be a better lover. Please don't do this to me. It is losing your other half, no your whole existence." Alexis said,

"Pardon me Mr. Chiba but I don't know who you are talking about. Perhaps you confused me with someone else. My name is Alexis Adeline Lunette d'Aboviller. Please take your hand back." But Mamoru didn't and pulled her closer. Alexis said,

"Haruka, Hotaru, please handle the situation." The girls walked towards the inner scouts. Without transforming they summoned the Space Sword and Silence Glaive, pointing them towards the shocked girls. How could they summon weapons without transforming? Apparently their power was in a very different level compared to the inners. Haruka said,

"Last warning." Hotaru completed Haruka's sentence,

"Let go of the princess." Mamoru slowly lifted his grip on her shoulder. Right at that moment the inners also transformed, realizing that if they didn't fight, they had no chance of getting Usagi back. So the other two outers Michiru and Setsuna also had to transform making a five on five-battle start. Uranus took Mars as her opponent while Neptune chose Mercury, Saturn Venus, and Jupiter Pluto. The last and the strangest of them all were of course the supposed lovers Alexis and Mamoru.

Alexis was looking at him with a cynical face. She didn't even fight him. She just summoned her staff again and lifted it in the air, causing the planet marks on the foreheads of the Sailor Soldiers to appear and the fight to come to a halt. She then made their transformations dissolve, making them turn into their civilian forms. Alexis pointed the edge of the staff, which was a crescent moon, towards Mamoru. She said,

"From now on we are enemies. You are the sailors of the Earth Prince and they are the sailors of the Moon Princess. When we meet again, we will most certainly fight each other and this time I will not stop it. Actually let us not meet ever again for if we do it might result in death. If we meet again Earth Prince, we will have a one on one battle to determine the true ruler sword to sword. If you value your life get stronger because if you fight me with your strength now, you will definitely lose. Also, I believe I have something that is yours." Alexis paused for a second after saying that. Then she quickly took out a handkerchief from her pocket, coughing with ear piercing voices. She fell on her knees and resumed coughing. When her fit was finally over, Haruka helped her up.

"What the hell?" she asked. And Alexis said,

"I'll explain later."

The inners all made an attempt to go help her, but were stopped by Mamoru. He knew that if he made a single move, Saturn's glaive, which was still pointed towards them, would blow them to pieces. Suddenly Alexis's handkerchief was thrown on the ground by the wind and all the soldiers saw the large stains of blood on it. Alexis quickly caught it and put it back in her pocket. All the sailors were terrified and at the same time shocked. Just what the hell was she hiding from them? Alexis said,

"Outers de-transform. And Michiru would you be kind enough to hand me my parasol?" the soldiers de-transformed. Michiru opened a red luggage and took out a black parasol with riffles, giving it to Alexis. Alexis, now looking even gloomier with the parasol, handed Mamoru the star locket, saying,

" Haruka we are going to be late for the flight so lets just go." Haruka nodded and they got in the car waiting for them. The inners and Mamoru were just left there, speechless. Usagi had raised her staff against them, against Mamoru. She had told them that they were enemies. _Enemies_.

XXXXXXX

Alexis was uneasy in the airplane. The flight was supposed to take a total of thirteen hours. Haruka asked,

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Alexis sighed. She said,

"Its just that I'm thinking about brother Alphonse. What will he think when he sees me? What will mother and father think?"

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you Adeline." Michiru said.

"I'm positive that they will accept you Lunette." Setsuna said.

"More importantly I am quite sure they missed you Adele." Hotaru said.

Ever since Alexis had told them her true name, they all have been calling her with a different one, in an attempt to make her angry. Haruka had chosen the most male like, Alexis. Michiru had selected Adeline, the most ladylike. Setsuna had been calling her Lunette to remind her of her position as the Moon Princess. Hotaru, being the smallest, had been calling her Adele, which was a nickname made from Adeline. Alexis said,

"I'm telling you for the last time. Use my first name entirely. If one of you is calling me Alexis then the others also should. It is confusing to have four names. More importantly its not that I think they won't be happy or won't accept me. It is just that I think brother Alphonse always blamed himself because I was lost. Now that I am back what will happen?" Haruka couldn't answer that. None of them could. They didn't know who this Alphonse person was, but they had figured out that he was important for Alexis. Alexis spoke again.

"And I also wonder what Charnell did after my disappearance. I mean he is a very handsome man. He could have found someone else."

"Well we'll figure it out when we get there." Setsuna said. Alexis nodded and turned her head towards Haruka. She said,

"Haruka I know that you are worried about what happened with the inners. I know you all are. I promise I will explain once we get to Paris but please, not now."

The four outers were surprised to see Alexis say that. It was like she had read their minds. They nodded anyways and continued the silent journey.

XXXXXXX

The inner soldiers were at Rei's temple, discussing what to do. Mamoru said,

"I can't believe it. To think that she would raise her weapon against us…just what happened to her? In any case from now on we know that if we don't fight, we will not ever get her back. We should battle them as soon as she makes her first public appearance. Any suggestions?" the girls thought for a second. They all knew that something was terribly wrong with Usagi. That coughing fit, all that blood, turning a weapon against them…just what was it that she had been hiding? They didn't know. None of them knew where this game would lead them.

"I KNOW!" Minako shouted. She had figured a way to get in the d'Aboviller estate. The only ones that could get in the estate were the d'Aboviller family and the super rich multibillionaire families and none of the girls or Mamoru knew one of these. The only ones except the super rich that could sneak in and out the castle-like super large classy estate were, obviously, the servants!

"We can get in there in maid uniforms and act like we are the servants! Mamoru can be the chauffeur, Ami the private doctor, Makoto the assistant chef and Rei and I the maids! This way no one will keep us from sneaking in and out of the manor." They all gasped in surprise. This was actually a good plan and it had come from Minako. Ami, this time in an actually excited voice said,

"Good idea but what if we come across Usagi? Won't she recognize us?" Luna came up with a solution after a brief moment of thinking.

"You can avoid being at Usagi's room. After all you will be all around the place. Though I think we should place one of you in her room to spy, which I think will be Minako. Minako you will change your features using the Luna Pen. How does it sound?" Minako blinked a few times. She said,

"Oh well great! But we should probably catch the next plane there. You know they will probably hold a grand ball for her the second she comes." The soldiers were shocked a second time. Minako had said another clever thing! They rushed to the air station without thinking about what to wear or use there. Makoto asked,

"Did we make it?" the girls were all looking around so they didn't notice her until she shouted the same question again. Ami was kind enough to answer,

"I guess we did."

Of course they didn't know that their arrival would trigger a war between the inner and outer planets.

XXXXX

There were tears in Alexis's eyes. She was standing right in front of her estate, which she had lost because of her oh-so-lovely friends. Now the hardest part was about to start. She had to get in the estate and somehow see her mother. Of course she had a plan. What stupid princess would execute missions without a plan? She had a basket in her hand, which was filled with lots of roses and lilies, her mother and father's favourite flowers. She was pretending to be the flower delivery girl in order to enter the mansion.

She stood in front of the estate door and clicked the little white button. A voice asked,

"Who is it?" she answered,

"I have come to deliver the flowers." And the voice replied,

"Well then you may pass." "You may pass he says." "Ha" Alexis thought. "I am the young mistress of the house!"

After passing through the outer gates she headed directly to the mansion and knocked the door. A maid opened it and as soon as she did, stared at Alexis. Alexis knew this maid well. Before she was lost, this girl, who was a year younger than her, was her personal maid, Alice. She said,

"Hi Alice. Do you remember me? Did you recognize my face?" Alexis took out the ring, which was tied around her neck and said,

"Do you recognize the ring?" as soon as she showed the ring to Alice, the maid's eyes filled with tears.

"My Lady! Oh my goodness you are back! Quick get in! I will call your mother and father!" Alexis sighed in relief. Now she was sure that her mother and father would see her. She waited at the door for a few minutes before Alice came running with her mother. Her mother gasped at the sight of her daughter. Jacqueline was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt and a matching jacket. She had her blond hair tied up in a bun. The woman's eyes were light green. Her face looked a lot like Alexis's.

"My Alexis! Oh dear lord thank you! How have you been darling? Where were you? Ah forget it! I'm so happy!" she hugged her daughter tightly. Alexis then saw her father running down the stairs in the most un-gentlemanlike style. He was wearing a black suit like he always did, with a white shirt. His tie was black. It had been black since he had lost his daughter. Alexis was expecting a different reaction from him but as soon as her father arrived he took her mother away from her and said,

"You must prove that you are my daughter. May I take a glance at your arm miss?" Alexis actually was not all that surprised. Her father was loving and gentle but also a man only believing in science. In normal circumstances the chances of her surviving were below one in a million.

"Gladly." Alexis said. She happily showed him the crescent moon shaped birthmark. Her father was stunned. He knew that a birthmark like this could only belong to his daughter. Alexis then reached her ring and put it in her father's hand. The man was now convinced that this was her long lost daughter.

"Alexis Adeline Lunette d'Aboviller at her realest." She said. Her father burst into tears and joined the hug his wife and daughter were sharing. The happy family portrait dissolved a few minutes later. Her father had an important meeting to attend. He promised to come back with her brother the earliest he could. What Alexis didn't know was that her father's meeting was with the Chevalier Group, which was her fiancé's. Her father was going to invite Charnell to come have dinner with them, granting them a happy reunion with each other. Alexis and Charnell's engagement wasn't made official yet but they had been dating before Alexis was lost, which had made the paparazzi have lots of work. Her father had hoped to announce it once Alexis turned eighteen but the accident had happened before he could. Charnell was a very devoted man. He hadn't set another engagement even after Alexis was lost.

Meanwhile her mother was busy with ordering the maids around. She shouted,

"Quickly we don't have time to waste! Five of you clean Alexis's room! Another four go prepare some clothes for her! You three over there go inform the chef of the news! He knows what to do. Alice you get Alexis to a guest room." Alexis was always impressed by her mother's organization skills. She was definitely the type to rule. Her father was the master but in truth the one making the things work was her mother. Alexis happily headed to a guest room with Alice. Inside she saw clothes prepared for her. Alice left after bringing the young mistress to the guest room. She was very happy. The young mistress was always nice to her and everybody and they were paying the debt by serving her with their whole hearts.

Alexis, alone in the room, dropped herself on the bed. She was finally living her life, free of her chains binding her. Those chains that had kept her from seeing the truth…she had finally broken them. She thought for a second. "Who am I? Who do I trust? What is my fate?" whatever the answer was she didn't mind it. This was a new beginning, a new chance.

She stood up from the bed and wore the clothes, which were put on the side of the bed. She was wearing a fashionable white backless clingy dress, which had a sweetheart neckline. The dress was combined with a small black clutch and black Mary Jane platforms. She said,

"The guardian of time and space Pluto, the goddess of silence Saturn, the controller of the wind Uranus, and the ruler of the oceans Neptune, I summon you!" a second later the outers appeared before Alexis, smiling. Haruka said,

"So I take it the plan was a success?" Alexis nodded. She said,

"There are still a few thing to handle though. I have to meet brother Alphonse, meet Charnell again and make sure he doesn't have anyone else. And of course, I have to announce you to my father and mother to make them let you stay here. I must say you four are something. I wont even have to create fake identities for you. Haruka is already a famous racer and piano player, Michiru is a very talented worldwide known violinist and Setsuna is a very intelligent astronomer, having found many new stars. Hotaru is only a high school student but she has her book written about the creation of the solar system. With this I don't have anything to worry about except…my debut to society. You see a lady should have her debut in high society when she is 18. I was lost during that time so there is no way I can announce myself as Charnell's fiancé." Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and laughed. In all this trouble the only thing their princess worried about was the official announcement of engagement. She really was a true high-class lady. Hotaru looked troubled. She finally asked,

"I'm sure your family will figure something out but Alexis about what happened with the inners…" Hotaru didn't complete the sentence because she had noticed the troubled expression on Alexis's face. She said,

"Okay I'll explain now, like I promised. Ever since I was born, I've had this disease about my lungs and heart. The doctors first thought it was a cardiac problem but after examining a bit they realized that it wasn't only the heart but also the lungs. The symptoms didn't match any disease that has been recorded and I was the first case. There is no solution to it since the problem itself isn't known but I figured out what it was. In the silver millennium I killed myself with a poisonous sword right? That is what's wrong. The poison is destroying my body from the inside slowly. I made it stop using the silver crystal but there are these fits every now and then." The girls were surprised by the explanation. Their princess had a serious disease and they had no knowledge of it.

"So you mean you are fine and cool now?" Haruka asked. She tried to sound less concerned so that Alexis didn't feel irritated. She knew that Alexis didn't like anyone to worry about her.

"I'm positive that I cannot die from regular fits." The answer was suspicious but the girls knew that they wouldn't get any other information from Alexis so they chose to drop the subject. The moment they did, someone knocked the door. It was Alice. She said,

"My Lady may I come in?" Alexis rushed to make her friends disappear. Haruka hid under the bed, Setsuna in the bathroom and Hotaru and Michiru in the closet. After Alexis made sure they were nowhere to be found, she said,

"Oh yes go ahead." The maid entered the room with a bright smile. She said,

"Your room is ready My Lady." Alexis nodded and got out. She knew that as soon a she did the outers got out from their hideouts and teleported to her room. She let out a sigh of relief. Luckily her friends were very good at hiding.

XXXXXX

Mamoru and the girls had arrived to Paris and were already hiding in the storage room of the d'Aboviller estate. They could hear the real servants rushing to prepare a great dinner because the young mistress had returned and her lover was coming over. Mamoru clenched his fist. He knew that if he ever saw the bastard he would kill him at the spot. After they all wore the servant uniforms and Minako transformed into a short brown haired green-eyed girl, they got out. They had to get Usagi back.


	3. Comforting

**Hi guys! I may not be able to update for a while because my computer's charging cable is not charging and I don't think I can repair it. So enjoy the chapter! The ending may be a bit creepy, but Alexis finally has her reunion with her fiancé and this is plenty love for this chapter. The next one will have battle scenes!**

Alexis sat on a fancy rococo chair, sipping tea elegantly, while her friends were looking at the priceless gems and furniture that adorned the room. They knew that no matter how much they worked, they would never be able to afford these. Alexis's room was as big as a whole apartment. She had her own study, bathroom, music room, a small art studio, a giant walk in closet, a room to receive guests, and a room to eat. The main room, being where she slept, had doors connecting it to all these extra rooms. Haruka said,

"So what do we do now? I mean the inners and Mamoru still think you will return to them. I think they will go so far as to actually come here and battle us. What the bloody hell are they thinking? We have more than twice the power they do. We might accidentally kill them you know." Alexis looked at her blankly for a brief second.

"I already warned them Haruka. If they do come here, it will be their mistake not mine." She had said this with such a cold heartless look that it scared Haruka and the girls. After taking another sip from her tea, Alexis forked the chocolate cream cake in front of her. Setsuna asked,

"Do you think they are actually going to try and battle us?" she had expected an answer from Alexis but it came unexpectedly from Hotaru.

"Well if they do, I will not hold back. They mocked the princess for five whole years despite the fact that she saved their useless lives many times. Even though her duty is to protect the moon and the far galaxy, she helped the powerless earth prince protect his planet and awaken his powers. They should have valued her. They will pay the price." Michiru nodded and said,

"I agree with Hotaru. Alexis gave up many things for them, even her life literally. She protected them although the only thing they did was to pick on her. It was more than enough reason to leave them. We shouldn't go easy on the inners." Alexis finally stopped sipping as she heard about the past. She stood up, startling the girls.

"I will have a shower so if you'll excuse me." She was obviously irritated. Hotaru intended to stop her but Haruka held the back of her shirt, meaning that it wasn't a good idea. They waited until she got in the bathroom and turned at each other the second she did. Haruka asked again,

"Seriously what do we do now? If we let the princess deal with it, she might actually blow them to pieces." Hotaru laughed at that one. Michiru said,

"A real lady never does dirty work. I think she will just teleport them to Nemesis or something." Hotaru laughed again, this time hysterically.

"Well whatever she does, I support her till the end." She said. They all nodded meaning that they agreed. Setsuna said,

"More importantly about this disease thing… do you actually think we should let her be?" Michiru answered,

"No definitely not. We should keep an eye on her but without attracting attention." Hotaru said,

"Michiru is right. You know how she is about these things." Haruka then said with a very relaxed voice,

"Well don't talk about these things now. Look at the luxury and enjoy it." They all laughed at the joke, even Michiru. It was normal that they could enjoy themselves. After all being in the d'Aboviller mansion was not something normal.

XXXXXX

Ami managed to sneak in the clinic somehow, in a nurse uniform. She didn't want to attract too much attention so she just stood next to the only other nurse beside herself and tried not to make any noise. She was most certainly positive that something was going on because the doctor was continually typing something on the computer. The doctor lifted his eyes from his work for a while and said,

"You new nurse there, would you please go and take Lady Alexis's folder? There are some things I should check." Ami nodded with suspicion in her eyes. Sure it was normal to keep the health records of the family members but why would someone question them without any need?

Ami headed to the small room, which had only cabinets inside it. All the data about the d'Aboviller family members' health was there. Be it the grandfather or her Usagi, Ami knew that she could find anything. She opened the drawer, which was labeled as "A" and took out a folder in the name Alexis. Then she found another one. Then another. There were three folders in the same name. "Just what the hell are all these folders for?" Ami asked to herself. She decided to take a quick look at the folders.

Ami peeked in the folder, which was the oldest. Inside she saw Usagi's birth certificate, which was given in her real name. She flipped the page and as soon as she did was terrified. She saw the records of Usagi's heart disease as a baby and that the illness's first case was also her. She read and read until she came to the page where the doctors' conclusion was written. It was said that the case was never seen, being about both heart and lungs. At the end of the report was written in a scientific way, was that her chance of surviving after a serious fit was low.

Ami froze. She knew all the too well what this meant. She opened the next folder. This was about the regular fits her friend had experienced in elementary school. Ami couldn't believe her eyes. According to the records, Alexis would experience a fit every once in two weeks time or something. This was a very serious case, seeing that it was related with the heart and lungs, two vital organs, but no matter what treatment she had received, it was seen that Alexis never got any better. Ami finished reading the file and felt tears streaming down her face. She had realized just how bad a friend she was.

Ami took a deep breath and opened the last folder. This folder was thinner compared to the others because it only contained two years of information. Ami gasped in terror. The records were much worse. She could clearly see that something was terribly wrong with her friends by just looking at the percentages of the containments of her blood and the treatment she received. She was hospitalized for two whole months once because she had started to cough blood and her heart wouldn't beat normally. "If these were the records five years ago," Ami thought, "then she…she should have been dead by now. Oh my god. Usagi is dying!"

Right then she heard a voice call out, "Should I help?" it was the doctor. Ami pulled herself together and gathering the folders, walked towards the clinic. She knew that she had to inform the other inners and Mamoru about this.

XXXXXX

Rei was dressed as a maid and was cleaning the ally. She was quite used to these sorts of things since she would often clean the temple. She sighed in guilt. Rei couldn't help but feel bad over Usagi's leaving. She knew that she was responsible and that she was the one that had insulted her the most. This was the very reason she had to get her back. She had to tell her sorry. Right then Rei heard the other maids talking.

"What do you think Lady Alexis's health is like these days? I mean we used to wash the sheets three times a day because of the blood stains on them." The other maid replied,

"I don't know but the head maid makes everyone act like a guard in case she loses consciousness like she used to. To tell you the truth, when she was a kid, I hadn't thought that she would last this much. With a serious problem like that…well I just hope she is able to live the rest of her life."

Rei was shocked. She could feel her body tremble. Usagi was…deadly sick. She couldn't believe that she had no knowledge of it. It was always obvious. Passing out after the loss of energy, getting sick often, physical tenderness… she couldn't even imagine what she had been through. She just hoped that she was the only one that didn't know.

XXXXXX

Makoto was in the kitchen, carrying a large plate full of carrots to peel. She was very happy to be in a kitchen this large, since it was impossible to find one like this normally. Makoto sighed and started to peel a carrot while thinking of Usagi. She knew that they were always making fun of her and that it was inevitable she would someday feel loveless. Makoto was angry with herself. How could she not see what had been happening to her friend? This made Makoto even more upset because she knew that Usagi had every right to be praised and carried on shoulders. A chef said from Makoto's behind,

"Hey would you go get the salmon for me?" Makoto nodded and opened the door of the freezer. She reached the fish section and carried the heavy box containing large slices of salmon. She then placed the transparent box near the oven and let one of the other assistant chefs deal with it. She then wondered why the menu didn't include any red meat. There were lots of choices, chicken, fish and almost every sort of vegetable or fruit you could possibly think of. She decided to ask the head chef the reason for the menu,

"Sir may I ask why there is no red meat on the menu?" the chef was caught off guard and gave of a 'you are kidding me! How come you don't know' look. He then decided to answer the question.

"Lady Alexis is not allowed to eat red meat. Red meat is known for causing lots of problems about human heart and the rest of the circulatory system, therefore we cannot let her eat anything of the sort. It would just worsen her cardiac disease." Makoto was thunderstruck. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "It is impossible," she thought. "Usagi cannot have a problem like that. She would tell us about it at least." Then it hit her. She had kept it a secret so that they wouldn't be worried. Makoto thought about all the pain she had endured alone, all the nights she had cried by herself. She was showered with guilt upon learning this. She thought about Mamoru for a second. Did he know?

XXXXXX

Mamoru clenched his fist. He could barely keep himself from crying. Usagi had told him that she didn't have any affection for him. She had pointed a weapon against him. She had said that they were enemies. "Enemies," Mamoru thought. "For god's sake how can I be her enemy?" then it hit him. He had been constantly telling her to stop being ditzy and stupid, harshly criticizing her for her unladylike behavior and often making her apologize about things she hadn't done. When was the last time _he_ had apologized? Simple. He never had.

He knew that Usagi was hurt and that she was righteous to be so. He himself couldn't grasp a hold of the situation. Usagi had told him that her identity was just a fake and that she was always the perfectly clever and ladylike rich careful and concentrating girl. This meant that Mamoru had been in love with someone who didn't exist at all. He had been in love with a role the devil had played.

Mamoru sighed and put on a determined look. He knew that he would go to every possible length to have Usagi back. He also knew that he _would_ have her back.

XXXXXX

Alexis got out of the shower in a baby blue laced bathrobe, startled to see her friends still there. She had thought they would leave just in case someone got in the room and saw them. She sighed and let the girls talk about her beauty. When she got in the bathroom once again to wear her underwear the outers giggled. Haruka said,

"To tell you the truth, her gaze makes it look like she is a princess when when she is wet." Setsuna nodded but the other two couldn't keep their laughter in. They continued laughing until Alexis stepped out.

Alexis dived in her closet, the other four girls following her. She started looking around and admiring her fashionable clothes, chosen one by one carefully, from expensive stores. She decided to let go of the lady image and be the jet-setting girl, which she in truth was. That was why the high society admired her. She could be the perfect lady but also the spoiled party girl.

She first wore a black sleeveless shirt, which had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. She also put on a three-tiered fuchsia pink skirt made of silk, probably five inches above her knees. The skirt was fluffy because of a layer of black tulle under the fuchsia silk, completing the combination. She then turned at her large cupboard of shoes, which was covering a whole wall, and picked a pair of fuchsia platforms, its heel and straps being black. She sat in front of the mirror after that and let Michiru deal with her hair. Michiru first thought she'd put her hair up with a pink diamond hairclip but then decided to let it down, since Alexis liked this better. She took small amounts of hair from the sides of Alexis's forehead and gathered both clusters at the back, tying them with the same pink moon hairclip.

Alexis stood up and sighed as her four friends teleported back to their hotel, promising to come back once she was ready for bed. She stood up and walked towards the door. For the first time in a long time she was feeling alive. Like she could do anything. Like she was free.

XXXXXX

Alexis raised a brow as her mother told her she was almost near the age to marry. For God's sake, she was going to turn 20 this year and was still attending university. She couldn't marry until she was at least 23. Her mother had said, "That's why I said almost!" Alexis didn't mind. Her mother could say all she wanted. She knew that her mother was excited to see her and that she was saying things she'd regret later.

Alexis noticed the large doors of the salon open and saw her father and two other men behind her walking towards them. As her father came closer and the gap between the young men and him was a bit bigger, Alexis finally recognized the faces. One of the two was a man with shining blond hair and green eyes. The man looked a little bit older than the other one, probably five or six years older than him. The other man had jet-black hair and black eyes. He was extremely handsome although he seemed to have a very sad gaze, like he had lost something very important. It was her brother who she hadn't seen in years and Charnell her devoted fiancé. Ignoring her father Alexis ran towards Alphonse.

"Brother Alphonse!" Alexis shouted as she burst into tears and hugged him tightly. All Alphonse did was to give off a confused look and a warm smile after that, hugging her sister like she was a tender doll. Alphonse had always blamed himself for losing her. It was his fault that she had been lost. He had always thought that he was the worst of worst, losing his angel, his sister. His sister had loved her unconditionally, which even his mother and father sometimes didn't do. How Alphonse had missed her…

Charnell watched as his beautiful fiancé let go of her brother, still smiling. Alexis then turned at him, staring at him with her endless blue eyes. Ah does eyes…they made him go mad. Alexis slowly started to walk towards Charnell but suddenly losing all her will to be a proper lady, ran to him. Charnell smelled the sweet scent of strawberry mixed with a somehow paralyzing fragrance once Alexis pulled him to an embrace, probably crying. It was dangerous but at the same time inviting. "A princess who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume." He thought. He hugged her like he had seen something he wouldn't ever let go, like a child clinging to his teddy bear. He slowly let go, still keeping an eye on her like she would disappear if he ever took his glance off of her. After seeing her inviting deep blue eyes again he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. They were just too beautiful, too tempting. Forgetting her family was there Charnell placed a passionate kiss on Alexis's lips.

Alexis was startled at first. The kiss was gentle yet heated in its own way. She could clearly see that Charnell still loved and cherished her. How much time had passed since someone had kissed her with this much passion and love? Alexis felt the feeling of love rush into her as Charnell kissed her. This was the warmth she had missed. She replied the kiss with the same passion it had started with. She knew that Charnell loved her. "To be loved…thank you." Alexis thought. "Charnell I love you."

XXXXXXX

After the dinner Alexis headed to the balcony to get some fresh air. She couldn't believe that Charnell still loved her. For the first time in her life she could taste what the feeling of having an actually caring lover was like. Alexis sighed at the thought and blushed a bit. Maybe her wedding age was really approaching like her mother had said.

Charnell saw his lover at the balcony and slowly walked towards her. He didn't want to miss a single moment with Alexis. Charnell hugged Alexis from behind, surprised that she didn't jump. He then planted a small kiss on her cheek and just enjoyed the moment. He heard Alexis sigh and say,

"Charnell I love you." Alexis didn't know whether she was mending the hole in her heart or saying her true feelings. She then noticed that the feeling filling her when Charnell touched her was indeed love. Such a gentle touch he had. Alexis felt like she didn't deserve this.

"So do I. I love you Alexis." Alexis turned towards him. Her eyes were still pulling him in. For the first time he wondered why Alexis's gaze was so wondering. It was like she was reading his soul.

"Alexis I want to marry you as soon as we both graduate from university. I want to give you my heart and soul. Would you grant me the honor?" Alexis felt tears streaming down her face. All she could do was nod. She was very happy being loved.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. Charnell leaned closer and kissed her. Alexis closed her eyes, replying. "So gentle," Alexis thought, "was there a man who could love me like this?" as they pulled apart a single tear streamed down Alexis's face.

XXXXXXX

Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and Haruka listened as their princess told them about the fabulous night she had had. Alexis said,

"I certainly do not understand. I had lost all hope before Charnell kissed me and told me he loved me. As soon as he did, I was free once again. Was he an angel sent by god to tell me to live? This will be my first step then. Princess Serenity. I am not ashamed to hold that cursed name anymore. Because I was chosen by that man." Haruka looked at Alexis blankly for a moment. Even she didn't know that deep inside Alexis was desperate. She clenched her fist. She had sworn to protect her but wasn't able to.

Right at that moment the door was knocked. Haruka and the other three girls teleported back, thinking that this time the maid would enter the room. After Alexis allowed her entrance, a brown haired maid stepped in.

"I have come to ready you for bed, My Lady." Alexis nodded and sat on the small chair placed in front of the mirror and let the maid deal with her long hair. The maid then said,

"Your hair is very beautiful." Alexis paused for a second. Who was this maid? She didn't know. Alexis examined her face in an attempt to recognize her face. The face was somehow familiar to her. Then it hit her. She indeed knew who the maid was. She watched for another second as the maid put her hair into a Dutch braid and headed to the closet to get her pajamas. After she was sure she said,

"So Minako how are you doing these days?" the maid wasn't late to answer,

"I'm fine Usagi how about you." Minako froze after saying that. "Crap," she thought, "I just said the word."

This was enough proof for Alexis. She summoned her staff and pointed it towards Minako, making a pinkish white human length cage to surround her. Minako first tried to punch the cage and get out, but was struck by electricity the second she did, making her disguise disappear. She fell down, standing up a second later with teary eyes.

"Usagi you have to come back to us! We miss you!" she said. Alexis smiled an evil smile and said,

"I told you to not come back or at least get stronger but you avoided my warning. I will not come back to you Minako. I have a devoted lover, caring friends and a real family now. _You_ mocked me. _They_ didn't." she then raised her staff again and a second later the outers appeared. They were all shocked to see Minako there.

"They are in the mansion. Haruka you will find Rei, Setsuna you Makoto, Michiru you will bring Ami and Hotaru will find Mamoru. Judging by their specialties, Makoto is probably in the kitchen, Ami probably sneaked in the clinic, Rei is of course one of the maids who clean the mansion and Mamoru can only be acting as a chauffeur. You have until tomorrow midnight to bring them here. As for you Minako, I want you to see what being a bird in a cage is and then judge me about my decision. Outers you are permitted to transform."

Minako couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't Usagi. Even the outers were shocked. Their princess wasn't this cold towards them. It was impossible to believe that she could be the princess. She wasn't supposed to be this heartless. Minako was seeing for the first time, the circumstances of treating Usagi like they did. It was horrifying. "Just who," Minako thought, "Who is this monster?"

Nevertheless the outers transformed and bowed, leaving the room. Minako was left alone in the room with Alexis. She watched as Alexis changed into her pajamas and headed to her study. Minako was surprised. What the hell could someone do in a study in the middle of the night?

XXXXXX

Alexis sat on a chair, which was placed facing a table with a chess set. She reached it and first put all the pawns out. Then she took a knight, bishop and rook from each set, out of the game. After she was satisfied with the pieces she changed their positions. She put the kings between the other pieces. What was she setting? The sailor wars of course. She first placed the white bishop in front of the black king, causing it to be eliminated. The blacks were the outers, the whites the inners.

"So," Alexis said, "Let the game begin." She clenched the white king.

**ATTENTION IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED**

**Each piece signifies a sailor and I will write them below, in case some of you cannot keep up.**

**The Blacks The Whites**

Xxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Alexis: King Mamoru: King**

**Haruka: Queen Rei: Queen**

**Michiru: Rook Ami: Rook**

**Setsuna: Knight Makoto: Knight**

**Hotaru: Bishop Minako: Bishop**


	4. Captured

**Hi guys! Well I somehow managed to update using the copy-n-paste thing (yay me!) but there might be too many mistakes since I am writing in an i pad mini, the keyboard being simply too small and the auto correct thing going on. Anyways enjoy and review!**

* * *

Alexis woke up on the chair she had sat on before setting the chesspieces. She frowned and stood up from the chair, thinking of her attitude towards the outers. "They must be searching for the inners all over the place now," Alexis thought, " I should definately apologize tomorrow, once the war is over."

She then turned back in the direction of the chesspieces, an idea popping inside her head. Alexis called for the silver crystal, a bright light filling the room.

"Silver Imperium Crystal! Let me monitor my friends through this chessboard!" A second later the chesspieces changed colour, taking the respective colours of the soldiers. She shot an impatient look at the chesspieces before entering the main room.

Minako was in the bedroom bruised and burnt by the cage. It wasn't that she had tried to escape because she wasn't comfortable (not that she was) it was because she had heard Usagi scream and call for help throughout the night. When she finally entered the bedroom, Minako sighed of relief, feeling somehow relaxed knowing that she was alright. She once again tried to get out of the cage, but failed miserably, recieving another electrical shock.

"Minako I will do you a favor and tell you about the cage's real purpose. It doesnt only shock you with electricity, it also drains your energy so if you do not stop touching it you will soon collapse because of the lack of energy it causes. Be a good girl and wait until the war. I want a fair fight." Minako looked at Alexis blakly or a minute and then said,

"What war?" Alexis smiled. She knew Minako would ask this question. She answered,

"Minako you know about the sailor wars right?" Minako gulped. She did know about the sailor wars but wished it was otherwise.

The sailor wars were the ancient battles of the ten sacred planets. It was what had formed the universe through the big bang, the big bang actually being the last blow of the strongest sailor soldier, ending the wars. Starting it was the ultimate taboo a sailor could commit and should you lose, you would face grand outcomes.

" The sailor wars will start again once you inners are gathered. After all, to drag you in the real battle, I need Endymion's permission. The laws are simple and it will be a fair fight as I just said. It will be a simple one on one fight and everyone will wield a single weapon. The reason you are caged is beause I have to gather you all before starting the war. This doesnt count as losing so you can feel relieved."

Minako was terrified. This could not be Usagi. She would never start a war knowingly would she? She as smiled a cynical smile and walked towards Minako.

"Usagi you do realize that if you lose, you will recieve the ultimate punishment right? This is insane! Usagi return to us. We can start all over again. Just give us another chance please." Alexis continued smiling.

"Minako let me do another favor to you." she said and summoned her staff. She lifted it in the air and Minako's cage started floating, making her fall in the direction of the electric bars and hurt herself once again.

Alexis dragged the cage to the study and placed it right in front of the chessboard. Minako stared at the pieces noticing the formation.

"The chesspieces are set in the inner outer formation, each one of them signifying a sailor soldier. As soon as one of the outers find one of the inners their chesspieces will move closer and after the winner is determined, the one that lost will be taken out of the game. You will see who the winner of the sailor wars will be by watching these minor battles. See we have our first match. A rather strong pairing I'd say. The queens, Haruka and Rei. Lets see the victor then." Minako gasped of horror. This cold voice was not Usagi's. What had they done to her?

* * *

Haruka was walking smoothly like a thief, in order to not be recognized. She watched Rei's every move and followed her. Haruka was waiting for an empty area to battle Rei. After all the maids were all over the place and Haruka simply didnt want to take the risk of harming them. She knew that letting Rei use het energy battling right now would cause the sailor wars to not be fair, so her plan was ro finish her of with two or three attacks.

She watched as Rei headed to the rose garden. "This may be my only opportunity." Haruka thought. The searched the area and found no one. " Thank god the estate has its own rose garden" she thought. After making sure no one was watching, Haruka revealed herself to Rei. The girl was caught off guard but was quick to grasp hold of the situation, transforming.

"So I get it, we are enemies." Rei said seriously while pointing her fire arrow towards Haruka. Haruka grinned. She knew that Rei would fight without holding back so she summoned her space sword.

" Right guess." Haruka said and pointed the space sword towards her. Rei was the first to attack but Haruka made the arrow disappear by slicing it with the sword. Rei was confused. Was that even possible?

Haruka thought about Rei's disadvantage in exprience and power. The girl was simply lacking the knowledge that whenever one tried to attack their defensive powers would disappear, making the person completely open to attacks. Haruka waited for Rei to send two more arrows, while studying her closely,trying to figure out her open spot. By the end of Rei's fifth attack she found what she was searching for: legs. Haruka gathered her energy in the space sword and hit Rei with a "world shaking" attack.

Rei fell down, feeling pain. Her legs were simply damaged so much that she could not move a single muscle. She said,

" Haruka listen we are not enemies. You and I, we are both sailor scouts and we believe in the same prince and princess." Haruka was enraged with the last sentence. How dare she voice the name of the messiah? She turned the edge of the space sword's blade towards Rei.

"Dare to say that again and I will kill you at the spot." She then raised the space sword in the air, forming a cloud bed under Rei. Haruka made the space sword disappear after that and blew Rei's cloud up, forming another cloud under her own feet. The wind Haruka had formed was pushing them upwards, towards Alexis's room.

* * *

Alexis watched the chesspieces slowly as they battled. She let out a small laugh when she saw Haruka's royal blue chess queen defeat Rei's fire red one. The red queen left the board, joining the orange bishop, which was also outside. She turned at Minako and said,

"See I told you. Haruka just defeated Rei. They must be coming here, I should open the doors of the balcony." Minako watched suspicously as Alexis opened the doors of the balcony wide and returned to her seat. She didnt believe that Rei could be defeated so easily. After all she was the queen in the game, meaning she was more powerful than the rest.

"I dont believe you Usagi! I will never believe what you say until Rei comes through that door and admits that she has been defeated!" Alexis smiled and pointed to the balcony. Haruka was walking towards them, Rei also coming close on a cloud. The cloud disappeared when it reached Minako's right and the same cage appeared around Rei.

"Usagi why are you doing this? Aren't we friends?" Rei said. Alexis smirked. The girls were indeed thinking she was still 'Usagi'.

"I was betrayed by the ones I loved the most Rei. You will never understand." with that she turned back to the chessboard siting on her chair and inviting Haruka to watch with her. Haruka said,

" Check it out! Michiru is next." Alexis looked at the chesspieces like she knew what would happen next. She said,

" Then the next pairing will be the the rooks, Michiru and Ami. Haruka please bring a glass of water from the dining room. The third door from left." Alexis, after telling her about the right door, let herself relax, while watching the match between the aquamarine and light blue pieces. She watched as the two continually pulled the other into checkmate positions and then moved again losing the chance to win. This battle was somehow more tactical so it was impossible to defeat one another with one blow like Haruka had done. Well it was Ami with Michiru. Only to be expected.

A second later Haruka arrived with a glass of water in her hand, the two inners staring at her. They didnt know what the water was for or how the chesspieces were moving on their own. They just watched in horror.

* * *

Ami was in the clinic, alone. The doctor and the other nurse had gone to have breakfast, leaving her in the clinic in case there was an emergency. Ami sighed and dived again in the small record room. She found Alexis's folders and started to read again, her back facing the door.

" Searching for something?" A voice asked from behind. Ami did not turn back although she knew who the voice belonged to. She just read and spoke while doing so.

" Did you know that all these years she had been hiding an illness this great from us? She has been all alone suffering. She was our angel in so many ways. How could we not notice what we were doing to her, what she had been enduring? I know that we were terribly wrong and brutal towards her but we could have learned from our wrongs. You... I will never forgive you for stealing her from us!" With that Ami transformed. She sent various attacks on Michiru, so much that the aquamarine haired girl could no longer be seen in all the mist.

When Ami finally stopped to catch her breath, the mist dissolved revealing Michiru, completely unharmed.

" My, dont waste your energy! You'll need it." She said and sent a " deep submerge" towards Ami, but Ami dodged it and landed on the floor after a magnificent jump. Michiru was impressed but she knew that she couldnt let Ami lose energy like this.

Ami sent her most powerful attack flying towards Michiru and a loud metalic voice was heard as soon as it reached its target. Ami, thinking that she had defeated Michiru, didnt go through the trouble of looking inside the mist that had surrounded the spot the attack had hit.

Michiru lowered her mirror and the shield in front of her dissolved. "Thank goodness the mirror can become a shield. I wuld be dead if that thing had hit me." she gathered all her energy in one attack, predicting that Ami would be off guard. She attacked qAmi with a large blast of water, sending her flying towards the wall. Once Ami fell down, a water orb surrounded her and Michiru lifted her finger in the air, in attemp to make the water orb move. They both disappeared, leaving a few drops of water behind.

* * *

Alexis watched as the aquamarine coloured chesspiece defeated the light blue one, and then turned at Haruka.

" Haruka drop the glass once I reach zero." She said. Rei and Minako did not understand what was going on, but they were capable of seeing that Ami had lost. Now the only ones remaining were Mamoru and Makoto.

" 3...2...1! Drop the glass quickly!" Haruka did what she was told and as soon as she did, the spilled water began to shine, and Michiru and Ami got out of it, Michiru looking as normal as ever and Ami inside an orb formed of water. A few seconds later, the orb dissolved and Ami got out of it, coughing. As soon as Ami stopped coughing the same old cage surrounded her. She looked at Alexis questioningly.

" As fast as ever I see, Michiru." alexis said. Michiru smiled a bit and turned to look at the chessboard.

" Alexis I dont want to freak you out but the chesspieces are moving on their own." She said. Haruka gave her a look indicating, " long story dont ask."

" The next pairing is the knights, Setsuna and Makoto. Haruka please tell Michiru about e chessboard. Her face looks simply too confused."

Ami looked the oters for explanation. After hearing the story, she too, like the two, was terrified. Usagi starting a war was...just wrong.

* * *

Makoto stood in front of Setsuna, quite worn out, although the older woman looked perfectly well. It was only natural since Setsuna was not fighting. She was simply warping time to make Makoto's attacks return to her. The fight was just too easy for her.

" Setsuna what is Usagi planning? Is she alright? I want to know Setsuna. We are both sailor soldiers. Why do we have to fight?"

Setsuna thought for a second before saying anything. If she remembered correctly, she hadnt recieved any orders to not talk to her opponet. With an anger you dont think Setsuna would ever have, she shouted,

"You hurt her got it? She lost her ability to laugh from her heart. Now all she cares about is to destroy everything about you, so that she doesnt remember about the painful memories she had. You killed our princess! We are simply making you pay the price by figting you!" Makoto was surprised to see Setsuna angry. After all the woman never had lost her temper. She noticed red glitters, which were teasing her eyes. These little shining energy fragments were coming out of Setsuna's garnet orb.

Sertuna couldnt keep her anger in any longer. She felt the garnet orb drain her energy and form a very big ringed planet. She sighed. She knew that she wasnt the type to hold back. She hit he ringed planet with her staff, sending it flying towards Makoto.

Makoto fell down, some kind of weird energy engulfing her. This wasnt the gentle type of energy her Usagi had. It was harming her, making her feel like something was eating her head to toe. As soon as the red light disappeared, she took a deep breath and tried to stand up, only to find out that she wasnt able to do so. Setsuna pointed her staff towards Makoto and they both disappeared into the ground.

* * *

Alexis blinked and looked at the green knight, which was now shattered To pieces. Apparantly, Setsuna had overdone it. A few seconds later Setsuna and Makoto appeared, rising slowly from the ground. After Alexis placed Makoto in a cage like the others, she turned towards Setsuna, arching her eyebrows. Setsuna wore an apologetic face and said,

"I'm sorry. I just couldnt stand her mentioning you." Alexis slowly walked towards Setsuna and slapped her, which Setsuna thought to be quite rightful.

"This is your punishment." Alexis said. She then hugged Setsuna tightly. In truth she appriciated what Setsuna had done. She herself didnt like the traitors using her name.

"And this is my apology. Thank you for being there for me whenver I need you." She said, quickly pulling away. Then she noticed that the last two chesspieces, the purple bishop and golden king, were facing each other. She watched carefully as the two pieces moved closer and closer.

The inners looked at each other looking guilty. They knew that they were never the friends Usagi deserved and admired her for being so strong. She was the perfect lover and friend anyone would ask for. And they had lost her.

* * *

Mamoru and Hotaru were facing eachother, their weapons in their hands, pointed towards one another. Mamoru knew that he couldnt win a battle against Hotaru so was patiently listening to her.

"If you agree to come with me earth prince, I will not hurt you. After all we need you fully energized." Mamoru thought for a second. What would the outers need him for?

"And what for?" Mamoru asked. He watched as Hotaru's grip on the glaive tightened. The girl was actually going through something hard. It was a struggle to decide what was right and what was wrong.

"The pincess...declares war with the inner planets. It is the new sailors war, a battle to determine the true ruler." Mamoru couldnt believe what he had just heard. His sweet Usagi would never start a war, let alone one against them. It was insane, just wrong.

"Why would I cooperate?" Mamoru asked, trying to sound less hurt. After all Hotaru was the type to use every advantage she had. Hotaru looked inside his eyes, and smirked. "It is no good," Mamoru thought, " she can see through me."

" Because if you win, you will take your throne and lover back. We will recieve punishment instead of the princess and she will forever be yours. However if you lose, the princess gains the throne and you inners recieve the ultimate punishment of the sailor wars. Do you agree?" Mamoru thought for a second. Getting Usagi back was indeed a tempting idea, but the punishment was too heavy. "No buts," he thought, "I have to Get her back." With that he lowered his weapon and said,

" I agree." He sighed. This was a very dangerous gamble.

Hotaru grinned. She lowered her weapon just like Mamoru had and they both diappeared in purple mist.

* * *

" How strange, they are both still in the game." Alexis said. She found it strange for Mamoru to actually take five minutes of fighting Hotaru and stand. It was quite impossible. She frowned at the thought of him. He was the man who had used and betrayed her. Alexis didnt like him one least bit. That was why she was starting the sailor wars. It was easy for her to gain the throne by force, since she was the most powerful sailor scout. What she wanted was to see the ultimate punishment befall the ones that had betrayed her. This was simply her revenge and beginning.

Alexis had always felt alone. The ones she loved the most would always leave her, always laugh behind her back. Only one man hadn't, and this was very long ago, in the silver millennium. His name was Orpheus, prince of sun. Serenity would wait for his arrival every day outside the palace, often on the earth since he only traveled there. He was her one true love, a very gentle and captivating man.

Serenity had met him in person when he was riding the chariot of the sun to bring light to the earth. They loved each other deeply, until Orpheus one day disappeared. Serenity never saw him again and met Endymion while searching for him on the earth. They were looking so similar to each other that Serenity had fooled herself to think he was her lost lover. She had been searchng for his reincarnation ever since but somehow whenever she got close, she would lose trace of him completely, having to start all over again.

Alexis woke up with the sense of another sailor aura. It was Hotaru and she had brought Mamoru with her.

" Since the earth prince also arrived, I declare the start of the second sailor wars!" Alexis said and teleported all the soldiers to the moon, where her kingdom once was standing. She looked at the other scouts who seemed to have gotten rid of their confusions.

" So earth prince? Shall we?" Alexis asked with a rather mocking tone of voice. Mamoru clenched his fist. He could now clearly see what his sweet little Usagi had turned into.

" Then I'll start first." Alexis said, summoning her staff.

" In the name of the Imperium Silver Crysal, I, Serenity, hereby declare war upon the inner planets! I accept the costs and the gains and swear to fight fair! In the name of the moon, I lift the first seal of the sailor wars!" Alexis turned at Mamoru and waved her hand eleganly, indicating that it was his turn. Mamoru sighed and voiced the phrase that would change the lives of many.

" In the name of the Golden Crystal, I, Endymion, hereby declare war upon the outer planets! I accept the costs and gains and swear to fight fair! In the name of the earth I lift the last seal of the sailor wars!"

As soon as Mamoru finished, the galaxy froze, stopping every life in every star and planet. After that a greyish purple barricade surrounded the moon in order to prevent damaging another planet. All the scouts changed into their real forms. Their sailor clothes were long gone and their royal attires had appeared.

Alexis wore her most serious face and summoned her staff. So did the others, making all sorts of weapons appear. Hotaru was holding her silence glaive, Setsuna the garnet orb and Haruka, as expected, the space sword. The only thing different was that Michiru's aqua mirror had been replaced by Neptune's trident.

" When did you learn to do that?" Haruka asked and Michiru answered,

" I've got a few aces up my sleeve." Smiling. Hotaru said in a childish way,

"Flashy." Meanwhile the inners were readying themselves for their hardest battle ever. They were to fight with Usagi after all. Ami was holding the divine harp tightly in both hands and Rei was readying her flame arrows with a big bow in her hand. Makoto had a spear in her hand, which was made of gold, and lastly, Minako was holding a mass of love me chains in her hand. In all the scouts, the only one who carried a real harming weapon was Mamoru, having a sword in his hand.

"Well then. Let the sailor wars begin!" Alexis or in her current form, Serenity shouted. She raised her staff and made the first attack on Endymion.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but this i pad mini thing gets on my nerves and i cannot concentrate on writing. Okay i will reveal what this _ultimate taboo_ thing in the next chapter and uh also who _Orpheus_ is, although i am sure you plenty much guessed. Please R&R.**


	5. Battlefield

**Hi people! So in this chapter the fighting will take place. I will also reveal what the punishment thing is and who Prince Orpheus is ( though you probably guessed already). I also thank serenityskywalker for her helps in this chapter. If she hadnt helped, I probably wouldnt have figured anything. Enjoy and dont forget to review!**

* * *

Sailor scouts are always powerful. They protect the universe with their stars' power and are always bringers of peace and justice. A sailor scout cannot invite chaos or trouble. It is against the very nature of their existence. However there exists a single battle of the divine protectors. The sailor wars. They are the battles of sailor scouts with each other, a great taboo to commit.

In normal circumstances, a sailor's power is restricted by their crystal, preventing the release of too much power. If their real power is unleashed, a sailor may destroy a galaxy or two unintentionally, which is why they are never allowed to join the sailor wars. In these kinds of wars, there are no restrictions to a sailor's power. The only thing binding them may be their own will, which they can lose immidiately if their true nature is revealed.

Joining the sailor wars is a taboo. If a sailor joins the war and wins, they are freed from the punishment of breaking the law, because they have to seal the war once again, which is counted as restoring the peace. However the sailors that lose recieve the punishment directly. There exists a planet called Nebula in the dephts of the universe. The sailors who lose are forever trapped in there, never allowed to die. They cannot escape, nor can they get help from outside because they may only be freed by the people who cast the seal on them. They lose all their powers as sailor scouts and have to hand their thrones to whoever defeats them willingly. Worst of all, as the sign of having commited the grand taboo, they are branded with the seal of whoever defeated them, forever reminded of their loss. Death may be a grand punishment but worst of all is having to live with pain.

In short, a sailor must never allow the war to start. The war is disgrace for anyone who commits the taboo of joining and haunts them for the rest of their lives. In normal circumstances destinies and futures cannot be changed. Until the sailors battle and cause distortion in time space. They may change the way how things have to be, which is very dangerous since it is not known in what way the future will change. There cannot be anything to do if the wars start, for the sailors are unstoppable in their real forms. Once they are freed all they care about is winning and destroying.

* * *

Serenity smirked at Endymion who was fighing with all his might. It could be read from his eyes that all he wanted to do was to end the wars and take his beloved back. Then why was this red glitter in his eyes? Why did his eyes scream that they wanted to spill blood if you looked close enough?

" You surprise me Endymion! I see that you actually got stronger." Serenity said mockingly to Endymion. The man only attacked stronger as a response. Neither noticed that they had opened various craters on the surface of the moon and that they had almost pierced through the barrier surrounding them.

" Serenity you are no longer different from the enemies we fought with. All I am doing is fulfilling my duty and defeting you." Endymion sent another shining golden beam flying towards Serenity, causing her to reply with a silver one. The two were just too blind to realize what they were doing.

Endymion couldnt think straight. He didnt know what he was doing or what he was fighting for. Was it that he wanted Serenity back or that he simply enjoyed seeing the damage he caused? He didnt know nor did he care. All he could feel at that moment was the pleasure of finally being free, finally having the power to take back what he had lost. He didnt know whether he could take her back or not but having her near was enough for him. Although they were fighting they were near. It was bliss for him.

Serenity could feel the power flooding in her body. She enjoyed making Endymion suffer and didnt care about what was right and what was wrong anymore. Serenity didnt know what she was doing. Deep down, her conscious desperately told her to stop, that destroying was wrong, that she didnt want to destroy. She didnt listen. She minded only one thought. " Orpheus," she thought, " where are you? Here in this battlefield...are you like all those traitors that you also are not here?"

* * *

Rei was literally burning in flames. She felt like all her anger was becoming power, power to destroy. Rei didnt mind anymore. The scout of fire had let herself get lost in her anger and could no longer stop herself. After all there was no light to guide her this time, no light to save her, no light to engulf her. She had lost that light with her blond moon goddess, her one and only true friend. Rei attacked the wind controller with uncountable fire arrows again. She had long lost her sanity.

Haruka was letting her instincts take control over her mind. Although she was trying to stop she couldnt. The wind just wouldnt obey her. She felt like all her despair was turned into wind, attacking her opponent. Her desire to protect was too strong to give up on fighting, turning her into a puppet controlled by emotions. Haruka didnt want to harm anymore. She could clearly see that fighting Rei would have affects not only on the two but on innocent people too. She had learned once from a beautiful maiden, that if fighting was harming too many, it had to be ended.

Haruka thought, "its now or never." And called back all the wind she had released. A massive amount of clouds surrounded her and her eyes suddenly became ice cold, like porcelain. Haruka thought about what she wanted to protect, what she fought for. "The princess," she thought, "I want to make her happy." Suddenly a giant cyclone hid Haruka's body and made its way towards Rei. Creating the strom had used up too much of her energy but she was still able to fight. She took a deep breath and controlled the cycole from inside of it. "I have to win." She thought.

Rei noticed the giant spiral of wind heading towards her. She knew that this was Haruka's last resort. As the cyclone got closer Rei thought about what she desired, finally breaking free from her instincts of destruction. "I want my light back." That alone was enough explanation for Rei. She let the flames engulf her even more and suddenly a sword made of fire appeared in her hand. Rei pointed the sword towards the cyclone which was now only a few yards away. The flames grew bigger and Rei flew towards the massive tornado, a large blast of fire following her.

As the two clashed, a large cloud of mist was formed hiding the victor and the defeated. The cloud was like destiny at that moment, considering that it was hiding the fates of the two who were covered in it. The mist slowly dissolved revealing a figure standing straight and another laying on the ground.

Haruka walked slowly out of her spot, leaving the unmoving Rei. She had won her future just now and was waiting for her friends. "I can finally stop." Haruka thought and a royal blue warm energy surrounded her. Rei was conscious but she couldnt move. She watched as her own fire arrows appeard in Haruka's hands. "It is useless now," Rei thought, "I lost my pride as a sailor scout.

* * *

Minako was engulfed in a bright shining orange light, which hid the fact that she wasnt at all innocent. She was far too lost in power to stop and think. All she knew was that she wanted to win, to get back what was once lost. She didnt care about what she had to destroy or what she had already destroyed. Her desire was to vaporate all that got in her way, all that kept her from getting back her lovely moon goddess. She wasnt at all healthy, for all she did was sending various chains flying towards her opponent. She didnt notice that she had already created several holes on the barrier nor did she care.

Hotaru was saner than the other sailors, although she too, like the others, didnt care about the things she was causing. All Hotaru knew at that moment was that she had to protect a certain maiden. She fiercely fought, not noticing the fight's affects on her body. She didnt mind the pain or the destruction, she only cared about winning. Hotaru was the bringer of death. She had seen various battlefields and the ends of many. Although she was always the grim reaper, she had never once seen herself so dire. She had lost all sense of right and wrong and the only thing guiding her was the beautiful moonlight maiden.

Minako knew that a fight going on like this would be the end of both her and Hotaru, considering that the struggle was neverending. She reminded herself of her battles with her princess and how she had always saved the earth with her warm light, without leaving out a single person, without harming any. She regained her sanity and realized what she had been doing, a single tear streaming down her cheek. She then stopped attacking and gathered all her energy in one single idea: winning. Various love me chains formed at her back alongside a very large beam of light. She pointed her finger towards Hotaru and attacked her with everything she had left.

Hotaru grinned when she saw the chains approaching her. She simply hadnt known what she had been doing until that moment. She was the unneeded scout, the uninvited guest, who was only once accepted by a certain angel. She owed the princess her life, which was why she wanted to protect her. Suddenly Hotaru's silence glaive began to shine and crystal shards appeared at her back. The crystals were leaking deadly purple energy, remarking the signature move of the soldier of silence. Hotaru pointed her glaive towards Minako just like she had done and the shards flew towards her.

Minako fell down after taking a direct hit from Hotaru's attack. "Is this the end?" She thought. A gentle wind caressed Minako's hair right before she reached the ground and crashed with a loud noise. She could still see, hear and touch although she couldnt move. Minako watched in horror as a love me chain surrounded Hotaru in the shape of a spiral. She knew that she had lost and prayed for the others' fate to be otherwise.

* * *

Makoto could only feel the power in her body. The clouds around her were continually producing thunderbolts, making her all the more scary. She only thought about getting the sweet princess she once loved back. She didnt mind anything as long as she was able to do so. Makoto was simply too sad about her leaving to think sanely, making her more destructive. She let herself be caged by her emotions. The destruction she had caused was not at all weird to her. She had lost sense of what was right and what was wrong long ago, only leaving her soul behind, which screamed to fight and win. She listened to what she heard deep in her mind and didnt make a single attempt to stop.

Setsuna was unable to think straight. Although she was always the most levelheaded one out of all the scouts but she too couldnt control her instincts now that her real power was exposed. She couldnt control herself and just let her senses take over. She was blind to the damage she had caused and didnt know that she had actually caused it. It was like her mind was somehow clouded, not letting her feel bad over it. Setsuna only had in mind the vision of the princess she treasured, the princess she wanted to protect. She didnt want her to ever be sad again therefore took a hold of herself and fought with her mind together.

Setsuna woke up with the image of one of the traitors in front of her, which she found to be quite outraging to the point where she even thought to drop her in time space dimension without a key. She looked at Makoto who still couldnt see what she was doing and felt wrath growing inside of her mind. She no longer wanted a fair fight and all she cared about was to defeat the betrayer who stood only a few yards away from her. Suddenly a black mist surrounded Setsuna, arising from the surface of the moon. The mist didnt have a form if you looked simply but looking closely, they were the faces of dead people. With Setsuna's garnet rod pointed towards Makoto, they continued to emerge from the moon attacking the soldier of thunder.

Makoto at first thought that she was in hell, seeing the faces of the dead people coming towards her. She later understood that this was a 'win or lose all battle' and that her opponent was a step closer to winning than she was. Makoto concentrated all her thoughts in getting her princess back and regained her control over her mind after a struggle with herself. Her eyes suddenly shined a bright white light and black clouds started to gather above her. She now understood that destroying was the wrong way. Makoto took a deep breath and raised her spear up in the air. The black clouds suddenly gave off white sparkles and continued to do so until a very big thunderbolt descended from the sky.

Makoto was amazed. Setsuna's black shady figures had covered her from the thunderbolt and Setsuna had come out of them completely unharmed. Makoto however, was not as lucky as her. As soon as the thunderbolt diasppeared, the dead souls had attacked her and knocked her on the floor. Makoto watched as her oak crown appeared on Setsuna's head and finally admitted that she had lost.

* * *

Ami was overwhelmed by power. She was supposed to be the soldier of wisdom but wisdom was the only thing she lacked at that moment. She couldnt think at all about what she was doing let alone take control of herself. She and her opponent shared the same element, which enraged her. All she could think about was that she was lost without guidance. Her gentle moon goddess was not there to lead her to the light. She was angry. Not because she had left them. She was angry about her own behavior towards her princess and found her rightful. That was why she had lost herself in the power. It was a way to comfort herself.

Michiru could see clearly that the blue haired girl was fighting without thinking and she was taking advantage of the fact. Michiru was not like the others. She could control herself and while doing so still fight with all her power. The girl's sixth sense was too strong to give in to her other instincts. She could do all but it was impossible to lose her sanity, since her aqua mirror was holding her mind, soul and body together. All she wanted was to make her princess happy and to do that, she had to win. She knew that her opponent was still not sane. She had to attack as soon as possible.

Michiru gathered all her remaining energy into one single attack and formed an orb of water on the edge of her trident. Of course this wasnt her only plan, seeing that lots of ringed planets were formed at her back. For a second Michiru hesitated. She didnt know if what she was doing would bring piece to her princess. After all the one she wanted the most was not by her side. She knew that no matter how much she tried she couldnt give her everything she wanted to have. A voice comforted Michiru in her mind. It was her mirror still eagerly protecting her mind. "Yes," Michiru thought, "Even if it is only bringing her a small bit of comfort, let me be of help to her." And the orb finally became a large blast of water, flying towards Ami.

Ami trembled at the sight of the massive wave. She knew that in order to protect herself she had to attack but she couldnt. Her hands just wouldnt move. "I have to take her back," Ami thought. The only reason she still fought was to take the moon princess, her light, back. She would do everything in order to do so. Ami slowly opened her eyes to the destruction she had caused and couldnt help but feel bad. Now she really Did want to rip Michiru up limb from limb, both for taking her princess away and causing her to go insane. Large pieces of ice were formed at Ami's back. This was Ami's only attack other than water, which she didnt wnat to use because it wasnt entirely her element. She slowly backed and as soon as she did, the pieces of ice emerged from her back, in an attempt to stop Michiru's attack.

Ami couldnt believe her eyes. She had actually stopped Michiru's giant wave. No wait. What were those things flying towards her? This must have been Michiru's trick. She had decieved Ami by letting her think the wave was the only attack she had made. "Tactics," Michiru thought, "Even a lady must have some." As soon as the ringed planets hit Ami, she felt some kind of relief, which seemed like freedom. Was this the freedom of no longer being a sailor scout? Ami's water harp appeared in Michiru's hands as she turned towards her princess and Endymion. They were the only ones still fighting.

* * *

Endymion fell down and as soon as he did, Serenity pointed the edge of her staff right at his neck, signifying his defeat. Endymion only showed an expressionless face.

"Any last words?" Serenity asked in a rather unladylike tone of voice. Endymion could see the ecstasy in her eyes. She was actually happy to have beaten him. How could Serenity be happy? Endymion said,

"You domt understand do you? You already lost Serenity. Even if you do win, there is no one to welcome you when you return. You no longer have anyone to fight for. You fight for yourself Serenity. Go on and make the final blow. It will not change a single thing. When this battle ends, who will still love you when you return?"

Serenity dropped her staff and fell on her knees. The man was actually right. She had no one to return to, she was all alone. She , for the first time in a long time, started crying silently. Who would love a monster like Her? "Orpheus... Even you, even you left me all alone!" She thought as she silently sobbed.

"I give up. You won. You were right from the beginning. I have no one. I never had anyone. So go on, you make the final blow. It will not make any difference just as you said." Endymion seriously hesitated for a moment. His was the woman he loved after all. Why would he harm her? Then again, his instincts were telling him that she was threat.

Endymion decided to listen to his instincts for this once and a very large blast of golden light decsended from the sky, heading towards Serenity. This loght was shining, true, but it wasnt as brilliant as the sunlight or moonlight. This light was somehow tainted.

For a single moment there was the fragrance of roses. Then the sailors clearly saw that the light hit Serenity, each one of them gasping in horror. Endymion finally saw what he had done, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No!" He screamed as he realized that Serenity didnt have any power to protect her when she didnt have her staff with her, since the silver crystal was inside it. If she had indeed been hit by that attack she could have...died.

* * *

Charnell tossed and turned in his sleep. He saw this one dream every night since Alexis was lost but recently it was somehow more vivid. He couldnt help but feel like it was real.

"Save me. Please save me. Save me O-"

"No not yet. Dont awaken as your real self yet. It is not the time." Every time a male voice would interrupt the beautiful maiden's words right at that point. What scared Charnell, was that their voices actually seemed familiar. He felt like he had known these people.

For the first time, the dream had allowed Charnell to respond.

"Just for this time... Can't I help her? Just for this once. After that I'll do everything you say father." Wait a second. Why had he told the male voice that he was his father? His real father was not the owner of a gentle voice like the man in his dreams after all.

" Very well. For once I will allow you to be yourself, but not in your human form. You are not strong enough to handle the strain in your human form yet. Not yet."

"Thank you father. Serenity my love, I'm coming. Wait for me!" He said in his dream. Ah he had once again called the man father. More importantly, the Serenity person in his dreams... He didnt know who she was and as much as he knew himself, his only love was Alexis. He felt like he had committed adultry.

Charnell felt something very important leave him as he woke up sweating. The thing that had left him was very important although Charnell didnt know what it was. It was like a soul leaving a human body but he was still clearly alive.

"Oh well, back to sleep! Tomorrow is very important after all!" Charnell thought and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The blast of golden light still hadnt disappeared and all the scouts were trying to get inside it, in an attempt to save their princess. Endymion was like a wooden statue, not moving at all. The thought of what he had just done wouldnt leave his mind.

The golden light finally dissolved but there was nothing at the place where Serenity once was standing. Absolutely nothing. A few seconds passed. Still nothing. The sailors were all waiting for the usual miracle when they got Serenity back right before she died butnothing was happening this time. Haruka was rhe first to realize

"You're kidding! Oh dear lord you are kidding! He just killed our princess!" The sailors all turned towards Endymion, who was now on his knees. He too couldnt believe wha he had just done.

Suddenly the sailors' eyes captured a small movement in the air. There was a small golden bird flying at the spot where Serenity had last stood. Slowly, the figure of a man in shining golden armor appeared right before them, carrying Serenity. Everything about this man was just like sunlight, bright and alive, except his eyes and hair which were jet black. He had a smile planted on his face and was looking at Serenity.

Serenity opened her eyes slowly and widened them as soon as she saw the man who was carrying her. She straightened herself and looked inside his eyes. As always her deep blue eyes were pulling him in.

"Orpheus! You didnt leave me after all!" She said as she burst into tears and hugged the man.

"Listen Serenity, I am not strong enough in this form to last more than this. My human self isnt strong enough to awaken. Find me Serenity. Find me m love." The man disappeared as Serenity screamed his name once again, but he was completely gone.

"I promise. I promise I will find you Orpheus." She said as she unleashed her wings.

"Well then Endymion, my turn." She said as she osmiled the same mocking smile. She could feel her energy increasing.

Suddenly the very ground hey were standing pn, the moon, started to shine. Serenity raised her staff in the air one last time and gathered the energy. "For Orpheus." She thought as the energy set itself free and hit Endymion, as strong as the previous blast he had made at least.

The light dissolved a few seconds later to reveal a barely standing Endymion. The barrier around the moon dissolved, indicating the end of the sailor wars. Serenity had won.

Just after the barrier disappeared, twelve human looking figures appeared out of the blue, all of them smiling.

"Greetings our grandchildren! We are the great gods of the Universe. Nice to meet you. Serenity I am your ancestor Selene."

Serenity was indeed shocked but not as much as the others.

"As the god of war it is my duty to pass judgement upon the ones who lost today. The scout of mars Rei, the scout of venus Minako, the scout of Mercury Ami the scout of Jupiter Makoto and the prince of earth Endymion. Are you ready to recieve your judgement?" A man in black asked. His name was Ares, the god of fire.

The inners had to nod and stand firm before their ancestors, bravely accepting their punishment.

"Then I will lead you to your prison, for I am the god of travellers." Said another one who had winged shoes. The man was Hermes.

In a bright flash of light the soldiers and Endymion disappeared, not leaving a single trace behind. This was a new beginning for the outers but the end for them.

"You have gained your thrones rightfully and I am most honored to present you as queens of your planets. Haruka, queen of Mars and Uranus, Michiru, queen of Mercury and Neptune, Hotaru, queen of Venus and Saturn, Setsuna, queen of Jupiter and Pluto and finally Serenity, queen of Moon, Earth and hopefully in the future queen of the sun, my star." A man In Shining golden armor said. He was the god of Sun, Apollo.

"Well then we must go back to our dimension." Selene said and the gods started to disappear into their elements one by one. The last one left was Apollo. Before he disappeared like the others, Serenity said,

"Apollo, thank you for sending your son to me." The man only smiled in return.

Serenity now had a new life, a new hope. Right at that moment she felt like she could do anything. She knew what to start from. "First of all," she thought, " I'll find Orpheus."

* * *

**Okay now time for myhology class. Orpheus is one of Apollo's sons who is half god and half mortal. He is also a legendary musician. Apollo is the god of sun who rides the chariot of the sun in order to make the sun rise and I just thought it would add a bit more love in the story if I added that, since it would mean that Orpheus was a very goodwilled man. In truth, Orpheus didnt ever ride the chariot of the sun. Read, enjoy and Review!**


	6. Warning

**Hi people! Sorry I took a long time to update but as reward for you, the chapter will be about the emotions of the characters and will include the gods too. And I finally have my computer! Bless the Lord for this wonderful news! Enjoy and review.**

Endymion woke up, lying on the floor. He eyed the girls who were still not conscious and woke them one by one, as if attempting to see if this was a nightmare or not. It _had _to be a nightmare. It had to be. As the girls all woke up, he realized that this was reality, a cruel, cruel reality that he himself had caused.

Endymion felt empty. There he was on a wasteland, on top of it being put there by his lover, Serenity. What a heartless trick of fate it was to turn the lovers into enemies. Of course he did not know that he actually never was Serenity's love. He was just a replacement for her lost lover, just an illusion. Endymion didn't know why he felt _this_ broken. Was it because Serenity had left him or because he was banished from his own kingdom? All he could think about was his future and how he had just thrown it all away by simply lifting a seal he should have never even known about. His sweet little Usagi was gone now. He would never see his daughter be born or stroke his _lover's_ hair again.

Minako was the first to realize the situation among all and the first to reflect on her behavior. Had they really deserved a fate such as this? For Minako, the answer was yes. They had known that the one thing important for their princess was loyalty, all the others being meaningless, and they had betrayed her, shattering her heart and leaving her alone. If only they had found out sooner... Maybe they could have actually kept her by their side. Minako blamed herself for losing her only light. Her emotions were so tense at that moment that she couldn't even notice that she was crying. The thought of Usagi wouldn't leave her mind. It would follow her for the rest of her life, like a shadow.

Makoto clenched her fist. She couldn't believe that Usagi actually hated them. After all who would believe that their gentle princess could actually be heartless? Usagi had always been their reason for fighting, encouraging them to go on and always being there for them in times of sorrow. Now she was gone. They no longer had a future. They were to forever be trapped in Nebula, forever experience sadness and loneliness as atonement. Just why had this happened? Why had they hurt her? Why hadn't they apologized even once? She couldn't imagine what Usagi had endured and couldn't help but find her righteous about the decision she had made.

Ami bit her lower lip as she cried quietly. Her princess was forever lost now. They would never see her again, never hear her gentle voice, and never feel her blinding light. They were forever cursed. Ami couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She slapped herself countless times but nothing happened. The dream just wouldn't end. Ami let herself once again lay on the cold, lifeless ground. How could Usagi even be heartless? She admitted that she herself was at fault and cruel towards her but Usagi had started a war. A WAR. Was it even possible for Usagi to have such thoughts? Ami finally realized just how desperate the princess was to start over again, in a world where they didn't exist.

Rei was digging into her arms with her nails. She felt so guilty, so much like a villain. After all she was the one who had hurt Usagi the most. She had never once said that the girl was very precious to her, never once showed her gratitude to her. In truth Rei had always thought about her as her twin, as her only savior. She could never ever betray her, let alone hurt her to the point where she would start a war. Yet it seemed like she actually had, which killed her whenever she thought about it. She had failed her mission to be the princess's guardian. She would never get to say that she loved the blond moon maiden, for she was to never leave the this lifeless land.

For a second they all captured a bright light in the sky and stopped sobbing. They watched as the bright shining orb revealed the figures of five people and remembered them immediately. These were the inner five of the twelve gods, their ancestors. As soon as the light disappeared, a woman in mauve, who seemed like the leader, spoke. The woman was wearing a crown made of leaves and grapes. She was Demeter, the goddess of earth.

" I see that you all have reflected upon your sins. Endymion my grandson why did you even lift the seal?" This was of course not a question to be answered and the fact was proven when a man in black spoke. He was standing very near to Demeter.

" I know that Serenity was very precious to all of you but hey it was your fault. Why do you have to start a war that can change the future? And of all you Rei! Do you know what it is like to always pass the judgment?" he was quite furious judging by his voice. It was quite normal since he was Ares the god of fire and fury. A woman in yellow took off from where Ares had left, closely followed by a woman in blue.

" Seriously why did you break her heart so much that she wanted to destroy you? I mean I am the goddess of love and I can clearly say that she cared for you deeply in the beginning. Why was it soooooo hard to value her? Especially you Minako… Why didn't you notice the change sooner? Don't you have at least a small bit of my powers?" The woman was wearing a very short dress with a plunging neckline, making it obvious that she was goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite.

" I swear you are such fools. Just what do you think someone would do if they were in her position, always being hurt by the people she cared for the most? And you Ami… I thought you were smarter than the others but I guess I was wrong." The woman was talking with such composure that one could easily say that she was very wise. Of course she was none other than Athena, the goddess of wisdom and tactics. The only one who hadn't said a single thing was a man in green. He was the god of lightning and nature Zeus.

" And do any of you actually remember what her life in the Silver Millennium was like? You should be able to remember Makoto. Do you remember her real lover?"

Endymion looked at the god, outraged. How dare he say that he wasn't Serenity's lover?

" Seriously don't any of you remember who Orpheus was? For God's sake didn't you even wonder whom the man that saved Serenity back there was? Come on you met him countless times in the past!" Zeus said, making the girls suddenly wonder who the man was. They hadn't thought about it but the man _had_ called their princess _his love_. Just who the hell was he?

The girls and Endymion felt like their heads were being torn apart as memories came rushing to them. They saw Serenity with the same man in shining golden armor. He was somehow almost always riding this golden chariot of his, the sunshine following him. Then it hit them. This was Prince Orpheus! He was Serenity's real lover who had disappeared leaving Serenity to think that Endymion was him, with her broken heart. However everything was a lie. Orpheus wasn't dead. He was imprisoned. By Endymion…

Endymion had always thought that he deserved Serenity more than Orpheus so he had imprisoned him, keeping Orpheus away from Serenity. He was driven mad by his love for the shining moon princess, so much that he had kidnaped her real lover.

A single tear streamed down Mamoru's face as he understood he had gained Usagi's love by an evil conspiracy. She had never been his. Everything he knew was a lie.

" Well I hope you enjoy your new eternal life in this wasteland. Endymion I never understood why you plotted against Orpheus and I never will but know this, nothing is enough to surpass love so here you are paying for your crimes." With another bright flash of light the gods disappeared, leaving the girls and Mamoru. This was their hell to live in and they didn't know yet that it could become worse.

As soon as the gods disappeared a giant crystal took their place. It was shining with a blinding light, which revealed the image of a sleeping Usagi and the group of concerned sailor scouts. Usagi was still sleeping in her bed soundly although there were horrid expressions on the faces of the other four. After wondering what the problem was they noticed the drops of blood on the floor and sheets. Usagi… Was Usagi injured? Was she all right?

None of them dared to say something. They knew that they couldn't. This was a punishment after all. They could see, sure, but they couldn't interfere. This crystal was their tie to what they had lost, their way of remembering their foolishness. So they didn't want to say anything. It would hurt too much if they did so.

XXXXXX

_A figure with long black hair sent a beam of what seemed like dark energy towards Haruka who was severely injured. The figure was standing in some sort of shadow under the night sky, which made it impossible for her features to be seen completely. Only her lower torso could be seen, which revealed long, black hair that reached below her knees. Her hair was set loose, as if in an attempt to display independency. Her long gown was jet black and was trimmed with golden and silver strand. One could tell that she was very powerful just by looking at her half figure because she was standing with confidence that no normal person could have._

_The black haired woman let out a hysterical laugh as her opponent fell down and from her behind a giant wave emerged. She didn't move an inch. She didn't have to. Just seconds before the wave touched her, it stopped in mid air and a few seconds later dissolved, revealing the person who had sent it, Michiru. Michiru had a bleeding wound on her chest and was barely standing. Before falling down she somehow managed to say,_

"_What have you become Princess." The black haired woman stopped laughing after that. She, with an expression of disdain, walked a few steps closer to Michiru, completely ignoring Haruka's "powerless" attacks, as they also dissolved after they got close to her._

_Her face was now visible as there was no shadow covering her. One could say that everything about the woman was black. Her eyes, her hair, and her dress… she was somehow scary. Oh no, not because she looked just like a fallen angel. She was scary because her face was the exact replica of the moon princess Serenity._

_The woman reached her destination, then crouched, in an attempt to see Michiru's face. Michiru was in the verge of crying but the determination didn't leave her eyes. Until the woman talked that is. _

"_I think you have the wrong person. My name is Alexis. I am not this princess of yours." She said as she grabbed Michiru's throat tightly and lifted her, only to throw her already damaged body to the floor. Michiru fell down a second time but this time her eyes were frozen. She wasn't even breathing._

_The woman then headed back to where Haruka stood, smiling. Haruka wasn't moving. She was as frozen as a statue would be. She had watched the deaths her comrades. First it was Setsuna then Hotaru and lastly Michiru. There had been several times, several missions like this where they had ceased to exist but their gentle princess was always the one to pull them back. It wasn't that their princess wasn't there. She WAS there. She was fighting them after all wasn't she? _

_Haruka gasped in pain as a sword pierced her chest. When she lifted her head she saw two big black eyes watching her. Mocking her. Haruka soon fell on her knees. She had no strength left to fight with. _

"_Why do you do this princess?" Haruka asked. She paused for a second before continuing._

"_No you are not the princess. The princess would never do this to us. The princess would never do something as foolish as absorbing something like that in her. OUR princess would never betray us!" Haruka shouted before something finally silenced her. It was a small dagger that had pierced her back. Haruka's limp body fell down, eyes closed. The proud soldier was to rest for an eternity._

_The black haired woman got up and walked towards a glimmer of golden light. Her shoes were making "click clack" voices as she licked the blood on her fingers._

"_You were being too noisy I couldn't help it. Princess this princess that… whose princess am I?" She said. As the light came closer the fog started dissolving and revealed a man in white suit carrying a sword. The man was crying. He raised his sword and pointed at the black haired woman but the woman didn't move at all._

"_Don't make me do this to my own lover Serenity." The man said. He waited for a reply but the woman only smiled a contemptuous smile. The man clenched his free hand and stabbed the woman with much haste, as if he wanted this to be over in a second, as if he knew he'd regret this later. The man then collapsed on the woman, his white suit coloured crimson with her blood. _

"_Why didn't you dodge?" the man asked as he looked at the woman who was now coughing blood. The blade had pierced where her heart was and it was obvious that she was to die. The man's eyes were frozen. He couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't get the pieces together. He had just killed his lover._

_The woman didn't answer. She smiled again, this time however, a warm smile. The man then took the blade out of where it was stuck in her chest and pierced himself with it, smiling the same warm smile planted on the woman's face. The woman looked shocked for a brief second but didn't say anything. It was as if there was a spell keeping her from talking._

"_I will not let you die alone Serenity. Never. Don't worry. We will always be together." The man reached out for the woman's cheek but before he could touch her face, his hand fell on the floor, limp. The man was still smiling. One couldn't tell that he was dead if not for the pool of blood surrounding him. After a few seconds, the woman stood up with the same shocked expression, slightly wobbling. _

"_Why you ask, because I remembered you!" the woman shouted desperately. "What have I done? Oh lord what have I done?" the woman yelled, now on her knees, holding her head. "Setsuna Hotaru Haruka Michiru Orpheus…what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" As the woman continued trembling she somehow managed to whisper,_

"_Now I remember…" Suddenly a bright flash of light was seen engulfing the woman. Her hair turned shining golden and her eyes sky blue. After the light faded, some kind of dark energy emerged from where the woman's body and descended to the sky. It disappeared completely as the sun started rising. The woman looked at her wound, which had stopped bleeding and rushed to the man's side._

"_Orpheus wake up." she said gently, shaking the man. "Orpheus why won't you wake up? Lets just go back to Paris. Brother must be waiting for us. Orpheus you cannot leave me now. Wake up. Lets get married and have children and be a happy family. Didn't you always say so? Hey Orpheus why won't you answer me? WHY WON'T YOU OPEN YOUR EYES ORPHEUS?" Even though the woman knew he would never wake up, she was shaking the man's body violently. Her tears were wetting the man's pale face, although his face was already covered in blood._

"_Now you understand don't you?" an unknown voice said. The woman couldn't see the source of the echoing voice but she could clearly hear it. She asked,_

"_Who are you?" she was still holding the man's dead body in her arms, trembling. _

"_I am just someone from the future. Listen well Serenity. There is a battle in front of you that will lead you to destruction or happiness. If you make the right choice, everything will go swiftly, as you want you'll marry, have children, rule your kingdom and live a happy life. If not however, his will be your future. If you do not want this to happen, do not get close to the man called Charnell Chevalier. In the upcoming battle remember one thing: you cannot save everyone."_

_The woman clenched her fist. The person she was talking to, whoever it was, had mocked her in her own opinion._

"_What do you know? I CAN save everyone!" she shouted. _

"_Really, then whose dead body is that in your arms? Who did you kills just now? Where is this courage of yours coming from Serenity, when you can't even save one person in reality? What is it that makes you different? Your love your power your light or perhaps your hatred…what is it that defines you? Which one of these words can describe the source of your confidence? Admit it Serenity. This is not confidence. This is cowardice. You depend on your friends to help you stand up so if they are gone, in fact, all your power is gone. You don't take power from love Serenity. You take your power from hatred. You hate yourself don't you Serenity? In reality isn't that why you want other people by yourself? Isn't it because you want to see how to love yourself?"_

_The woman didn't lift her head at all. She kept her position for a long while before speaking._

"_You are right. I am defeated. Yes, I hate myself. I hate this being who always brings pain to everyone. I have never liked being what I am. In truth my very being disgusted me. They were always so kind to me, who was so disgusting. So tell me, whoever you are, what do I have to do to get them back? Tell me. I beg you. I cannot lose them. This is the same as losing myself." Although the source of the voice couldn't be seen, this seemed to be satisfying enough, for she started to talk again._

"_Very well Serenity. Don't approach that man. Distance yourself from the scouts and most important of all, never let the silver crystal break. It won't just take you life. It will take more."_

"_Wait! Is this real!" the woman shouted as the voice answered, _

"_Who knows it may be…"_

_XXXXXX_

Alexis woke up in her bed, only to find the scouts staring at her worriedly and Charnell, who had fallen asleep on an armchair, holding her hand. She motioned for the scouts to teleport and put on an apologetic face in order to let them know this wasn't personal. After the girls disappeared she looked at Charnell, who was sleeping soundly, remembering the dream she had had. Somehow his face was awfully similar to Orpheus. Alexis gulped. Was she biting more than she could chew? Then she looked back at Charnell's peacefully sleeping face. He would definitely protect him.

Alexis gently put Charnell's hand on the bed and stood up. She walked towards the sleeping man, feeling guilty for betraying Orpheus. Was it normal to be in love with two men anyways?

She gently placed a kiss on Charnell's lips and thought, "the last time. Never again will I do this." Carefully she stood up and without waking Charnell up, opened the doors of the balcony, exposing herself to the blinding sun light. "Lets hope this light never vanishes" she thought.

XXXXXX

A single tear raced down Mamoru's face as he watched his Usagi kiss another man. Indeed, things would never be the same again.

**Soooooo what is it that Alexis absorbed and why did it cause her to go into rampage like that? What will the silver crystal take if it is broken? Will Serenity somehow manage to make the right choice? Why can't she get close to Charnell and the girls? You'll have to read to know folks! And a SPOILER for you guys someone will come to visit from the future soon and bring two big surprises! Don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	7. Secrets

**Hey guys! This is the second arc of the story and I think you all will be surprised. Oh and by the way, don't forget to vote on the poll.**

**I thank all of you who favourite and follow my story but nothing makes me happier than knowing what you think of my work. If you have enough time, review please. If some of you have questions feel free to PM me, I'd be more than happy to answer them. You can ask your question via PM too, I promise I'll answer them. I don't want anyone to have questions about this story because this arc and the next one will be confusing.**

**Anyways, enough with my ramblings, I'll shut up and let you read the chapter. Read and enjoy!**

"Mama! MAMA! Where are you going!" a loud voice screamed as the said woman in white slowly disappeared, leaving only dust behind. A small hand tried to touch her but it was too late, for she completely disappeared before the hand could reach her.

"No Mama. Not you too…" the voice said, sobbing. Another voice, this time belonging to a male, spoke.

"Don't cry. Please just don't cry. We should use the chance she gave us, so we do not have the right to cry." Although the person was saying these, his very own voice was trembling.

The scene was illuminated when the clouds covering the moon dissolved and the moonlight lit the face of a young girl with pink hair and crimson eyes bending down over a pile of pure white dust while crying and a blond young man with sky blue eyes and golden hair, who had one of his hands on her shoulder, while the other was clenched tightly in an attempt to hold his tears back. They looked very identical despite their different features and both looked around 15 or 16 at most.

"Alexis lets go. If we stay here any longer, even mother's talismans might not work. This dimension is being played with so all we have to do is play the game and win. If the ones in the past can play this well, we too can join. As the prince and princess, we must be strong and not disgrace our father and mother."

The pink haired girl, who was apparently called Alexis, stood up, both hands clenched in a fist. She was still crying but somehow, she looked almost angry.

"Easy for you to say. You're the perfect prince who resembles mother and has control over father's powers. It is easy for you to be strong since you have power…" the girl said, lifting her hand and showing the boy the blood red ruby ring she wore.

"This is made of mother's precious blood isn't it? If only she didn't give this to me than she could have made it and you also would be safe. I was the cause of all this. If only I hadn't made that mistake and listened to you five years ago… Do you understand what I have lost? Do you understand that nothing can fill the emptiness?"

The boy had listened to the girl patiently without moving a muscle or changing expression. He hadn't said a single thing in defense. Until the girl finished that last sentence, he didn't even have the intention to argue. Until that sentence was voiced. He showed the girl his own ring, the exact replica of hers, and lost all manners while speaking.

"Quit being a spoiled brat and take responsibility for your actions! What I'm doing is not forgetting about mother or father; it is paying them back for all they did for us! If you understand what that ring means then come back to your senses and fight to prove you deserve it!" the boy shouted, all the while shaking the girl violently. The girl looked somehow shocked and confused as she didn't know another time the boy acted this fiercely.

Suddenly the boy, who was probably 8 or 9 inches taller than the girl, wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her cascading pink hair. Ah, how he loved that smell…

"I know that I can never fill the blankness of mother and father in your heart but at least let me ease your pain. Use me as a staircase and climb to take our future back. I don't care. I don't care as long as you keep me by your side. I don't care as long as you don't cry."

The boy released the girl and held her hand tightly.

"Lets go and take our future back." He said, while smiling a warm smile. The girl soon responded with a determined smile and a quick nod raising her hand that had the ring. The boy did the very same thing after a moment and listened to the girl call out to the deities, waiting for his turn.

"I call the inner deities as the heiress of Serenity who was the victor! Lead me through gate of time and let me correct my mistakes!"

As soon as the girl finished she shot the boy an impatient look, urging him to finish as soon as possible and make it brief.

"I call the outer deities as the heir of Serenity who was the victor! Lead me through the gate of time and let me correct my mistakes!"

With a bright flash of light, the two figures disappeared. As soon as they did, the ground started to crumble and violent winds blew, inviting destructive waves. The world was already coming to an end.

XXXXXX

Mamoru watched Usagi kiss another man and couldn't hold his tears in any longer. He knew that he had hurt her but seeing this was simply too much. He thought about Chibiusa. Now she would never be born.

Suddenly a bright light flashed near where the crystal was and revealed the figures of two teens. One of them was very familiar. In fact it was the only thing Mamoru could find a comfort in. it was Chibiusa's face. The face resembling Usagi and the product of their love… did this mean that they still had a future? 

As soon as the light disappeared and the two were receiving glances from the girls and Mamoru, the boy did the most unthinkable thing. He drew his silver sword, which was hung down from his waist, and pointed it towards Mamoru and the girls. He kept his position before saying,

"You… you traitors!" Mamoru was shocked. He did admit that the boy looked an awful lot like Usagi but he didn't think they had a second child. On top of it all he was pointing a sword at them, which meant that he wasn't at all friendly. But then why was he with Chibiusa?

"Who are you?" he finally managed to ask, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Lucien Edward, Prince of Earth, son of Queen Serenity and King Endymion, twin brother of Alexis SL Serenity the Small Lady."

The five were dumbstruck for a second. Usagi and Mamoru had two children and they were still alive. Unfortunately, learning this was having its affects on the poor inners.

"Enough Edward. Put the sword down. They don't have powers anyways." Chibiusa said, making the five shoot her glances.

"Okay, give me a second. Why are we traitors?" Minako asked in her carefree attitude. After all, Chibiusa _was_ Mamoru's child wasn't she?

"Because you disappeared and because you did, mother-" Edward was interrupted in the middle of his high volume speech.

"Don't tell them yet. We should first explain why things turned out this way." Chibiusa said and cleared her throat, marking the beginning of a very long talk.

"Five years ago when I came back to the past, I changed the flow of time. Although Edward stayed behind at the 30th century to make sure nothing happened, the change is happening now. Normally if I never came here, father would wake up from his coma and awaken mother, causing in the victory of Crystal Tokyo but I came here to seek help, changing the way things should have progressed in. In the future, father disappeared all of a sudden, so did all of you, and since you weren't there Mamoru, Edward and I were supposed to disappear but mother gave us her own life through these rings. Since queen Serenity is no longer keeping things together, Earth has come to an end. We are the only survivors. This is because of my mistake and Mamoru's foolish desire to win Usagi. In truth, even if you did not participate in this war, Usagi was supposed to forgive you all three years later and things would be the same. But nooooo Mr. Chiba had to be an egoist."

After giving most of the explanation Chibiusa asked,

"Any questions?"

Mamoru and the girls were completely speechless. Chibiusa had matured so much and right now she was taking charge instead of panicking and acting like a small child. Wasn't she just like her mother, always being pretty and cheerful but still a perfect leader?

"What happened to the outers? Couldn't they keep the world in one piece until you came back? Also Setsuna could very well help you change the flow of time and make it proper again…" Rei asked, suspicion evident in her voice.

This time Edward had to answer the question, seeing that Chibiusa was biting her lower lip and sticking her nails in her arms.

"They disappeared long before you did. We have an explanation as to why you would disappear in the future: you are imprisoned here and this place is out of the jurisdiction of Pluto, the god controlling time and space, therefore its as if your existence was completely erased. As to why the outers disappeared…the only explanation could be that…that they died and their sailor crystals were taken."

The inners gasped in horror. If they didn't have their sailor crystals, they couldn't reincarnate… what could be the cause of losing something as important as that? The last time they had, it was the battle with Chaos…

"And why did they lose them?" Makoto inquired, expecting details.

"We don't know. They must have died before our time period and since the future was changed, we don't have a single idea. It might even be before we were born." Chibiusa answered, this time seemingly better since Edward's hand was on her shoulder, acting as support.

"How are you still alive now that Mamoru is gone? I mean the queen gave you her own life but how? Also now that Pluto is gone, you shouldn't be able to travel in time. How did you manage to come here?" Ami asked the wisest question, just as expected.

"These rings we wear are actually two halves of the silver crystal. Mother broke her own sailor crystal in order to strengthen our bind to life. Normally, each soul who has the powers of a sailor has one crystal, which keeps them alive. We have one and a half now, which means that our grip is stronger than yours. Mother put her own blood in these crystals, which means we can, as direct descendants of her, call the gods for help and they will listen, because she is the winner of the sailor wars. We called the deities and requested for a portal to the past. Now we are right here, speaking to you." Edward answered. Chibiusa was silently crying so it was the wisest choice to make the explanation of this unpleasant subject rather short.

"Okay you owe us a good explanation on this. Why don't we know Edward? Oh and why is she Alexis SL Serenity and not Usagi SL Serenity? If my memory is not deceiving me, she was named after Usagi five years ago."

Edward answered instead of his sister again, eager to end the unpleasant subjects.

"Five years ago, although I warned her, Alexis went to the future and it was inevitable that something would change in our time. In order to detect it, I stayed at the future but nothing happened. It seems it was all bound to happen now. After that, since the future was warped enough because you knew Small Lady's existence, my visiting the past and mention was forbidden. That's why you never knew of me. I am the smaller twin, and my title is Prince of Earth, while Alexis' is Princess of Moon. Since mother went back to her real family in your time, her name was no longer Usagi when father and she married. Small Lady, as the first-born and only daughter, took mother's first name. Its tradition in the Moon Dynasty to name the first-born daughter after the mother while there's no such thing in the Earth Dynasty."

"I think there's one more thing we all want to know. Why are you here instead of going directly to Earth? We cannot get out of here so it is impossible to change the future while depending on us, yet you two specifically came here and found us instead of going and meeting Usagi. Isn't it too weird?" Rei asked. Chibiusa clenched her fist and stepped forward.

"If we go to meet her, we will only change the flow of time more and I don't think we can take the gamble of it being a positive change. Nebula is the only place out of Pluto's jurisdiction and we do not change anything as long as we are here. We will break you out of this place and you five will personally go and take your and our futures back. You hear me-" Chibiusa had started crying in the middle of her speech but she couldn't finish what she was saying, for two strong arms were wrapped around her and Edward.

"I'm glad," Mamoru said while burying his face in his daughter's flowing hair and inhaling the scent of strawberries.

"I'm glad you're alright… both of you. Oh lord I'm so glad!"

Chibiusa relaxed, feeling the familiar warmth of her father's hands. She had missed this feeling so much… Then again, these hands reminded her of her mother too. Her mother and her last words wouldn't leave her mind. She wondered what it meant for a second but let it go as she looked at Edward, who looked comfortable knowing that their father was with them. He hadn't had this serene a face ever since their father in the future had disappeared. Her mother's words echoed in her mind one last time before disappearing.

"_She is not who she is."_

XXXXXX

"You must be kidding! I slept for four whole days? That's impossible!" Alexis said, looking at Haruka's serious face. The others looked quite concerned too, which proved that something was not right. Alexis knew all of them too well. If Haruka had a serious expression, it would be because of her safety. She had to carefully investigate because she was definitely sure that Haruka wouldn't tell her everything.

"But you did. And you usually coughed blood, so much that even the covers were dyed by blood. We wanted to see what was wrong with you but this Charnell person of yours just wouldn't leave. And you would always mumble two things that we just cannot understand…" Haruka said but didn't continue. Until Alexis shot a look at her and said while raising a brow,

"And what did I say?"

Haruka looked way too troubled and so did Michiru and Setsuna. It was a weird sight because normally, they would never lose composure. Finally, seeing as none of the three had the guts to speak, Hotaru took over. As the youngest of them all, she was somehow the bravest too.

"You would occasionally shout 'Help Me' but mostly you would say," Hotaru took a deep breath, "Its not me."

Alexis looked surprised for a moment but quickly changed her expression into her usual cold and distant look. Haruka and the girls shivered, seeing a smile spread across her face.

"I wonder what that could mean," Alexis said, not looking at any of them.

XXXXXX

"_Let me out! Let me out you hear me? I have to help them! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" a blond girl screamed. Her eyes, which were a beautiful deep blue, were flaming with fury. She held the chains binding her arms and legs, pulling strongly. It was of no help though; she couldn't break free no matter how much she pulled. She turned her head to look at another girl who was standing. _

_The girl had silver hair and crystal blue eyes. Her face showed no expression, not fury, not regret, not satisfaction. She stood there, looking at the world with overconfident eyes. She walked and reached where the blond girl was standing, crouching so that she could see her face. For the first time, her expression showed emotion. Hatred._

"_Shut up wench. I do what I want, not what people tell me. Once I gain complete control, I'll kill your oh so precious lover and friends. Then we'll see this power of yours and whether its strong or not."_

_The blond girl seemed shocked. She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she was no longer the girl who screamed for help. There stood a warrior, someone who had seen lots of difficulties._

"_Oh excuse me. Who said that you could take control? How dare you say that in my presence! Let me remind you, you're dead! I'm the one who's in charge right now, not you. What gives you the confidence to say that you can actually kill my comrades? I assure you, they're at least as strong as you even without me."_

_The other girl, who was now at least as shocked as the other, stood up again, revealing a smile._

"_Indeed," she said, "that's basically why YOU separated them." _

"_You… you BITCH! You made me abandon them! You made me abandon my friends! I didn't! You started a war! You started a war using the name of the protector of universe! You shameless monster!"_

"_Yes, yes I did. And I will personally make sure that you also will kill them." The silver haired girl said, smirking. _

_The blond girl pulled the chains stronger almost desperately. She looked at the silver haired girl with her deep blue eyes. Those eyes that screamed with fury were now even worse._

"_No you won't. I will not let you. You hear me? I will never let you harm them! I will never give you what you want! Never!"_

_As soon as the girl finished talking, the chains binding her started to warm up. In no time, crimson flames surrounded the chains and they engulfed the girl, making her scream._

"_That's fine. You don't have to give it to me willingly. I can take it by force too. Come on now. You just have to fall asleep. Just fall asleep and I will let you see sweet dreams forever. I promise that I will make your name live too. At least as the leader of all scouts, you'll always be remembered. Sailor Moon."_

_The girl struggled to break free but the flames weakened her. She eventually collapsed and only after she did, the flames disappeared. Although she was seemingly hurt, she did not close her eyes._

"_Only after I die." She said._

**So what the hell's going on? Why is Sailor Moon with the silver haired girl? What does Neo Queen Serenity mean? Just who is the silver haired girl? Stick around, and I'll show you!**


End file.
